


And The World Turns Golden

by CazzmazingCassy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bodyguard Magnus Bane, Closeted Character, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mundanes Know About Shadowhunters, Painter Alec Lightwood, Political Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzmazingCassy/pseuds/CazzmazingCassy
Summary: Alec Lightwood, the crowned Prince of Alicante, knew what to expect of his life. He knew what it would mean for him to take the throne, what would come with it, and who he would have to be. He was excited, truly, for his chance to make a difference, do something good with his time on the throne. Maybe, in the darkest hours of the night, he would feel sad for what he has to give up, but this is who he is supposed to be and he’s happy with it.Until, that is, someone comes along and changes everything (and maybe, just maybe, it’s better than he’s ever imagined).





	1. Chapter 1

At a Downworlder club was not where Alec expect to find himself tonight. Sure, it was his decision to come here, but had you told him three hours ago he would have made the trek over here, he would of laughed at you. Alas, here he sat against the bar, sipping on something clear and disgusting. He’s still unsure of what it is he’s drinking, but flags down the bartender again, nonetheless. Nerves on high, he scanned around the room.

Alec was actively trying not to look like a Shadowhunter, as he had told himself earlier, as long as his runes were covered, he should go unnoticed. For the most part, his presence at the edge of the room was ignored by everyone, spare the few glances and raised eyebrows. A girl asked him if he wanted to dance twenty minutes ago, and he politely declined, staring at his feet. She wrapped her fingers, long and pale, around his wrist before trying to pull him out of his seat. When she realized he was firmly planted, she huffed and turned to leave.

When coming to _ Pandemonium _ , Alec hadn’t expecting to enjoy the club for its intended purposes. He wasn’t here to get sloppy drunk, wasn’t here to dance, and definitely wasn’t here for the silvery liquid some Seelies were dripping down people’s throats. He was more here to prove to himself he could be, that his head wouldn’t explode if he tried to do something out of line for once. To prove to Jace and Izzy that he could have fun too (even if neither of them knew he was here). 

Now, as he sat with his spine straight and the burning taste of hard liquor in his mouth, he’s pretty sure his experiment failed. Alec’s ready to cut his losses, go home, and pretend none of this ever happened. Turning to look for the nearest exit, was when Alec caught sight of him. 

Standing maybe 30 feet away, just at the edge of the dancefloor, was a man whose eyes were locked solely on Alec. From the distance, and in the dark, Alec couldn’t see much about him, just that he was tall, all long and lean limbs, and that the fabric of his shirt seemed to shimmer with the different colored lights dancing across it. The man’s eyes, even from the distance, burned into Alec hot and insistent, begging for his attention. 

Alec turned his body back to the bar, feeling his heart race and face start to burn. He took another large gulp of his drink before turning back to the man, praying (if he was praying for him to still be there or have left, he couldn’t tell you). Sure enough, he still had the man’s attention, and when their eyes meet this time he grinned, brilliant against the darkness. 

Alec wondered for a brief second if maybe he had got something wrong, maybe the laser focus was because this man recognized him, and was going to drag him back home. Maybe he had noticed the confused Shadowhunter in the corner, and wanted to mock him. But before Alec had a chance to think too hard about it, his gaze slipped down. The man’s eyes, still hot enough Alec could feel it bring a flush to his whole body, dragged all the way down, before lifting back up Alec’s body, landing back on his face. His smile this time was more wild, but endlessly sexy, and Alec could feel his heart beating in his ears. 

He moved without being aware of it. Drawn in by the man in every way, he barely felt his feet even move, until suddenly he was close enough to touch. From here, he could make out the man’s dark, spiky hair that also sparkled, his caramel skin, and brilliant smile in more detail. He could also see his eyes, glowing gold-green, slit down the center like a cat’s, and somehow both eerily beautiful and wholey addicting. 

“Hello, Darling,” the man purred, his voice low and heavy, “would you like to dance?” Alec nodded, head feeling numb even as his body caught fire. The man’s hands found Alec’s waist, his fingers spanning out across his lower back and spine. Alec took the invitation to step closer when pulled in, wrapping one arm around the man’s shoulder, who in turn dipped his head to keep talking to Alec. 

“I’m Magnus,” he said, breath falling against Alec’s cheek and making him a little dizzy. Alec was following the careful way the man was moving against him, hoping against hope that he didn’t look ridiculous. Magnus didn’t seem to mind, if the way he still held Alec close meant anything, or the way his fingers slid over Alec’s spine, moving up and back down slowly. “What’s your name?”

Alec tried to think of something to say, something that would sound witty and impressive, and almost immediately gave up. “Darling’s fine” he said, words coming out slightly slurred.

Magnus laughed, tipping his head slightly back before leaning back into his space, the heavy sound of it sending heat down Alec’s spine. For a brief second, Alec wished Jace was here, wished he could tell him what he’s supposed to do or say to not look like an idiot. But then Magnus’ head tilts down, his lips brushing along Alec’s jaw, and he’s very glad they’re alone right now (or as alone as they can be in a crowded room of drunk downworlders).

“Well then,  _ Darling, _ ” Magnus’ voice is like pure silk, and Alec can practically feel it slide against his skin. Magnus moves his mouth carefully across the line of Alec’s jaw, before moving up to his ear, and then sealing his teeth just below it. It takes everything in his power not to full body shudder, and instead Alec just presses in closer, locking his other arm around Magnus’ waist. 

The music is too loud, something with a lot of bass, and it seems to beat into Alec, adding to the frenzy Magnus already brings, moving his mouth carefully and slowly across his skin. By time Magnus lifts his head back to up, Alec feels strung out and desperate, and when they finally kiss its equal parts relief and fire. 

Alec has woefully little experience, if you can even count the few quick kisses he’s shared with girls as experience, considering how interested he’d been in them. _Magnus_ _on the other hand_ , he thinks to himself, _definitely knew what he was doing_. The kiss was a perfect sympathy of lips, tongue, and teeth, lighting Alec’s whole body up, feeling it in every nerve ending he didn’t know he had. 

Alec could feel all of his bones turn to liquid, and at this point was only held up by sheer force of will and Magnus’ body against his. One of his hands finds its way into Magnus’ hair, twisting in the soft spikes, his other sliding down his spine and back up, slipping underneath Magnus’ shirt. He feels the way Magnus goes tense in surprise, before relaxing back against Alec, his own hands gripping tighter at Alec’s hips. 

Magnus broke away first, dropping his forehead against Alec’s and breathing ragged. Alec still felt as if he was slowly being lit on fire, body curved against Magnus and arms around him. They had stopped dancing at this point, and were more slowly moving against one another, hands tracing over each other’s skin in the same pace as the music. 

“Might I offer a suggestion?” Magnus eyes are like liquid gold, every part as hot and glittering as the actual metal. He stepped back, out of the loop of Alec’s arms, trailing his hands down from his shoulders, until he wound their fingers together, pulling Alec with him. Magnus led them back further into the club, back towards the high-backed booths that lined the far wall. Magnus pushed him into the seat then crawled onto his lap with all the grace of a cat. He straddled Alec’s thighs, slipping his hands under Alec’s jacket, palms flat against his shoulder, heating his skin through his shirt. Alec’s hands found their way to Magnus’ waist, loving the curve of it and how his hands fit perfectly there. 

Magnus moved back down to kiss him again, expertly parting Alec’s lips beneath his own and slipping his tongue into his mouth. He shifted, just  _ so _ , pressing his hips down into Alec’s, who felt his brain immediately shut off. Magnus moved his hips like sin itself, drawing a choked off noise from Alec that made his cheeks heat up. Magnus’ hand dug into Alec’s hair, pulling just enough to get Alec to follow, tilting his head back and kissing him with more intent. 

Alec responded in kind, pressing up and against Magnus, hands up the back of his shirt, regardless of the environment. Magnus pulled back with a groan, pushing Alec back when he tried to follow, both of their chests raising and falling rapidly, still close enough to touch. Alec tried to calm himself down, tried to slow his breathing down before he hyperventilated. Magnus smiled slowly, softer than earlier but still every bit as sexy. His eyes were glowing, staring down at Alec, as they carefully traced all the lines in his face. Alec wasn’t used to this kind of attention, the laser focus on no one but him, and expected to find an uncomfortable itch in his skin. 

Instead, he found it brought with it a sense of ease. Magnus’ presence, the spicy scent of him, took any tension out of his body, silenced the music around them, and formed a safe bubble against the world. Magnus’ hand smoothed over his hair, all parts gentle from the desperate way he pulled at it seconds ago. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Magnus’ smiled was perfectly charming, enchanting Alec enough that he desperately wanted to say yes, but still with no pressure to force him into anything. He entertained the idea for a moment, of following Magnus home, letting whatever happens,  _ happen _ . Even as his pulse tripped in his chest, he knew he couldn’t say yes, that this brief taste of Magnus was all he was going to get.

Magnus, wonderful as he’s been, didn’t blink when he shook his head, instead tipping down to kiss Alec once more, chaste and gentle, before sliding off his lap. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a piece of paper and handing it to Alec. The handwriting was elegant and looping, writing out his phone number. When Alec looked back up, Magnus was already walking away, disappearing into the crowd with a glittering wink.

Alec took his time before getting up, taking deep, centering breathes, before finally standing. Once out of the club, the cold air of the night helped clear his head and sober him. He already misses Magnus’ heat and feeling of him against him. He keeps the piece of paper, hides it at the bottom of his bedside table, and tries to forget his very brief affair with the golden eyed warlock. 

 

\-----

 

At exactly 7:55 am, Alec and his siblings were in the conference room, seated on one side of the long table. Alec wanted to silently nurse his coffee, and enjoy the few minutes he had before his parents were due in. He still wasn’t sure what this meeting was supposed to be about, just knew that his parents had been very insistent that none of them be late. Izzy and Jace sat on either side of him, Jace drinking a bottle of water and looking at Alec out of the corner of his eyes. Izzy was less subtle, with her body turned towards him fully in her seat, resting her chin on her hand and staring at him, grinning impishly. 

She made it long enough for Alec to drink half his coffee in one gulp before she couldn’t hold herself back any longer. “So,  _ big brother,  _ where were you last night? Do anything  _ fun _ ?” Alec rolled his eyes back at her, planning on ignoring her pestering. 

Until Jace leaned into his space too, mirroring Izzy’s position resting his face in his hand, “Yeah, Alec, you got in pretty late last night, that’s not usually like you.” Alec groaned, sinking further into his seat, taking his drink with him. Both of his siblings batted their eyelashes, grinning and waiting for him to answer. He brought the mug up to his face, if to do nothing else than hide him from his siblings. 

Izzy reached out one hand to run through his hair, cooing at him, and opened her mouth to pester him more, before the door opened, and his parents came into the room. Izzy and Jace both leaned back in their seats, leaving Alec momentarily alone, as his parents walked around the table. His mom knocked her knuckles against his shoulder, silently reprimanding him for slouching in his seat.

“The three of you, be on your best behavior, Warlock Bane will here any minute,” She said as she came to stand beside them, posture straight and rigid. 

“Warlock Bane?” Jace said, suddenly looking a lot more excited for the day, “we’re going to meet him?”

Warlock Bane had been working for their family for years, longer than any of them had been alive, but Alec had never once met him. His parents were very insistent on keeping him away from the three of them, their disdainful descriptions of him and his reputation making it clear they found him beneath them. For years Alec had heard about his ostentatious style, and his flippant attitude towards the crown, and watched how begrudgingly his parents relied on his magical abilities to hold the wards around the institute and whenever the Clave needed assistance. 

If they were letting Warlock Bane interact with their children, it clearly meant something big was happening, and more likely, something bad. He didn’t get a chance to ask questions, before the door was opening and Raj was announcing Warlock Bane’s presence. Alec, from his position sitting, found his eyes first drawn to Bane’s stomach. He wore a waistcoat with delicate pinstripes, just the barest hint of a shimmer to them. It drew attention to the curve of his waist and, despite himself, Alec had a spare thought that his parents must of been exaggerating when they talked about his style, he thought Bane looked good. 

He lifted his eyes up, to Bane’s face and when he registered what he was looking out, he felt his whole brain shut down. Panic gripped at his throat, making his breath come out choked off, fingers curling into his palms. Warlock Bane,  _ Magnus _ , hadn’t looked at him yet, gold-green eyes focused on Alec’s parents. Distantly he felt Jace’s hand fall to his forearm, squeezing gentle enough to draw Alec’s focus back. He looked over, Jace’s eyes full of concern. He shook his head, tuning back into his mother and Magnus talking, back ramrod straight. 

Maryse looked as stiff as Alec felt, where Magnus looked bored and uninterested. Making a sweeping gesture, she motioned to her kids, introducing them at once. Jace stood up first, his easy cockiness falling into place as he shook Magnus hand giving Alec something to focus on. He stood with Izzy, sweating away the time he waited for Magnus to look at him. 

When he did, Alec got the same rush as he had the night before. All sound around them seemed to disappear, the brilliance of his eyes enchanting Alec all at once. Magnus’ eyes widened when they settled on Alec, showing his clear shock.  _ Thankfully _ , he seemed to understand Alec’s silent pleading, and showed no other signs they had met before. He reached out a hand for Alec to shake, his smile fake, but eyes still blazing. Alec offered him back a weak smile, feeling shaken. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Bane,” he forced out, hoping no one would catch the stutter in his words. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Alexander,” Magnus said back, tone somewhere between professional and a purr. Alec pointedly ignored the heat down his spine at the way Magnus says his name. 

As Magnus moved his attention on to Izzy, Alec wasn’t sure who he wanted gone more, Magnus or his family. 

Izzy gave him one of her brightest smiles, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and glittering up at Magnus. Alec also ignored the surge of jealous when Magnus sparkled back at her, unfairly pleased when Maryse interrupted them. 

“Isabelle, why don’t you and Jace step out so we can talk to Warlock Bane?” Izzy sputtered protests, but was quickly quieted by the look their mother shot her. Jace clapped a hand on Alec’s shoulder as they leave, offering support, before he wrapped an arm around Izzy, leading her out of the room. Magnus’ eyes flicked back to him briefly, and Alec could only hold his gaze for a second before he had to look away, back towards where his parents were flipping through papers in a red folder. 

Taking a deep breath, then releasing it with force, Maryse started speaking again. “We would like to temporarily hire you as a private protector of the royal guard.”

Magnus laughed humorlessly, “I am the high warlock of Idris, I do not have time to play bodyguard.”

“You do when it is for the crowned prince,” she said, voice sharp and authoritative. 

“What?!” She shot Alec a look, disapproving and annoyed.

“Since Alec’s coronation is approaching rapidly, Robert and myself have begun the transition to have him more involved in council meetings and take a more centerfold role in running Idris and the world outside. However, since we’ve been doing so, we have started receiving… threats.” Robert passed Magnus the folder, who immediately started flipping through it. “They demand for a change in leadership, a drastic one.”

“A change from Shadowhunter leadership entirely,” Magnus mumbled, brow furrowed as he read the papers. “And you’ve been receiving these through fire messages?” Maryse nodded. “Most find fire messages to be an archaic form with modern technology. Only the eldest of downworlders still use them.”

“We also suspect it has to do with the animosity of the messages, since they can’t be tracked back to their source. From the language used, we suspect a warlock, especially one toying with dark magic. Since they mention our son directly-”

“Hold on,” Alec interjected, “No one told me of any fire messages.” Magnus’ head shot up, first to Alec, shocked, before glaring at his parents. 

“Any assignment of security I will take on will not be done without Alexander’s full knowledge.”

“We decided best not to worry him,” Maryse hissed, clenching her teeth. She made an aborted move to take the folder back, but Magnus pulled it out of her reach, before handing it over to Alec. “And  _ Alec _ has bigger things to worry about than trivial threats.”

“But they were important enough to call upon the high warlock?”

Maryse looked incredibly annoyed to be called out on her bluff, but Robert spoke next, looking completely unbothered. 

“The threats are our concern, Alec should be focused on preparing to take the throne. And you,  _ Warlock Bane _ , should only be concerned with what we ask and pay you to be.” Magnus rolled his eyes, beginning to pace back and forth on his side of the table. 

“What are you expecting of me here? Following him around? Keeping all the scary downworlders at a safe distance?”

“That,” Maryse said, not at all trying to hide her irritation, “and to put up extra warding around the private wing of the institute and his bedroom. We will be enlisting all of our resources to uncover who is behind the threats, and until we do, we will be entrusting you with his safety. Can you handle this, warlock?”

“Please. I can keep him guarded and find the source of the messages far faster than your  _ resources _ ,” he waved a hand through the air, looking all too uninterested again. “For the right price, that is.”

“While we had hoped you would be willing to accept the position for the right reasons,” Magnus quirked a challenging brow, “Your time will be compensated however you deem fair.”

Magnus continued his pacing, looking as if he was debating it, and Alec found himself hoping he would say no. “Alright,”  _ no such luck, _ “I’d be happy to,” he smiled cockily, briefly reminding Alec of Jace. Maryse came over, her movements stiff, and forcibly took the folder back from Alec’s hands. 

“Alec can give you a tour. We expect the institute be put on lockdown at nightfall, from all magical beings. You may return in the mornings.” She turned on her heel, clearly dismissing the two of them. Robert shot Alec a look, one he couldn’t decipher, before following her out of the room. 

The silence stretched between them, heavy and painfully awkward as Alec stumbled for an answer. 

Magnus clapped his hands together, taking a deep breath. “So… after you?” Alec nodded, leading him out of the room and focusing on not tripping over his own feet. 

Alec showed Mangus from room to room, rattling off facts about anything he could remember. Magnus seemed, understandably, uninterested and was ignoring most of what he was saying. 

“So,” Magnus interrupted as they passed another empty conference room. “If I will be setting up wards for your safety, I should be focusing on the places where you spend most of your time.”

“Right, um, so that would probably be the library, the kitchens, our family room, oh, and my bedroom.”

Magnus hummed, a slight smirk on his lips, “trying to get me into your bedroom already, Alexander?”

Alec’s face immediately started burning, and he forcibly turned away from Magnus, trying to hide it. “C-call me Alec,” he finally chokes out, cringing at the crack in his voice. Magnus just laughed, low and under his breath, continuing on further down the hallway. 

Magnus’ hands drifted over the walls, blue sparks spreading between his fingers, leaving behind a veil that sunk into the walls. His eyes were focused, carefully tracking every movement, seeing things Alec could not. “Wards are a layering magic,” he explained as he worked, “they work best when continually reinforced over time. Since the institute is already warded, I can add another layer to it, but it will be stronger over time.” He seemed satisfied with this part, because he took a few steps back, although his eyes stayed fixed, tracing over from floor to ceiling as he frowned slightly. 

“And they will keep anything out?”

“Mostly. Not a hundred percent, they’re designed to keep harm out, magic with bad intentions like demon magic. However, they still have to allow for angelic magic to pass, to allow your runes and such to still work. You can also bypass them, if someone was invited through them by someone already inside.”

“That shouldn’t be too much of a concern, it’s not like we welcome many Downworlders inside the institute walls.”

“Ah, yes, I should consider myself so special.” Magnus tossed him a wink over his shoulder with a smirk, before walking down the hall. “But alas, that is only for within the institute walls. If you were to leave, be sure to bring back up, such as myself or that  _ parabatai _ of yours.”

“I’m capable of protecting myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, but it doesn’t hurt to have back up, just in case.” The focus dropped out of Magnus’ eyes and instead was replaced by something deeper. He caught Alec’s eyes and suddenly Alec felt like his feet were made of lead. “Of course it could be fun, having an escort. If you wanted to go out somewhere, say a Downworld-”

“Magnus!” Alec cut him off, feeling his face heat up. Magnus looked unbothered, a smile creeping on his face. Alec cleared his throat and started again, “Warlock Bane, I think it would be best if we were to keep any relation between us professional.”

Magnus snorted. “Oh Darling it’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

“Look, no one can ever,  _ ever _ , know I was there. Let alone anything that may have happened.”

“May have happened?” Magnus raised one eyebrow, his expression asking for a challenge. “Do you mean when we-”

“Whatever,” Alec interrupted again, voice higher than he’d like it to be, “ _ may _ have happened was just a mistake. It would never of happened if I was using my head, and will never happen again.”

“I think you might be putting too much emphasis on the depravity.”

“I’m the crowned prince of Alicante, soon to be king. I can’t be going out and-”

“Hooking up with Downworlders?” Magnus asked, not too kindly. “Will it tarnish your pretty royal crest?”

“That… among other things.” Magnus looked at him like he was trying to read him, eyes narrowed and completely focused on Alec. “Look just, please don’t tell anyone about it. You need to just forget about it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, Shadowhunter. It’s forgotten.” Magnus turned on his heel, lifting his sparking hands again, trailing his fingers along the wall as he walked away.

Alec watched until he disappeared around the corner, and then another few minutes as he waited for the knot in his chest to release. 

 

\-----

 

By time Alec made it back into his room, done with his studies and responsibilities for the day, he was thoroughly exhausted. He wasted enough time to strip himself of his shirt and jeans before collapsing on his bed, tucking into the sheets and ready to fall away from the world. 

Instead, a moment later his door swung open, crashing into the wall when it was thrown too hard. Jace sauntered in, all bravado and arrogance. 

“Get up,” he picked up one of Alec’s boots from the floor, throwing it at the bed. “We’re going to the roof.”

“I’m too tired to listen to you whine about Clary, Jace.” He groaned into his pillow.

“Too bad.” Jace threw himself onto the bed, landing half on top of Alec, forcing him to either sit up or deal with Jace’s weight on top of him. Jace pulled a bottle of whiskey from one of his jacket pockets, presenting it with a flourish. “We’re either going to the roof or we’re doing it right here.”

Alec groaned again, pulling his arm out from under Jace, and holding out a hand for the bottle. “See?  _ This _ is why I chose you to be my  _ parabatai _ .”

“You only chose me because there was no one else that would put up with you.” Alec said before taking a drink, grimacing at the taste. 

Jace didn’t bother to correct him, instead took his own drink before leaning back against the headboard with a dramatic sigh. 

“Clary’s with Simon again.”

“He’s her best friend, Jace. She’s going to spend time with him.” Jace shrugs so he tries again. “He’s been over that crush on her for a long time now. And even if he wasn’t, you know she’s crazy about you.” 

Jace sighs, still overly-dramatic, sliding down to slump in a position that looks uncomfortable. “You know she loves you,” Alec says, trying to push sincerity into his tone, “You don’t need to worry.”

“I know, I’m probably being stupid.”

“You’re always being stupid.” Jace shoves at Alec’s shoulder but he’s smiling again. After they both take a few more drinks he throws his arm around Alec, nearly hitting him in the face. 

“Besides, this just gives me more time to hang out with my favorite person in the whole wide world!” Alec snorts back at him, but still lets Jace settle into his side. “What’s going on with you?”

“Huh? Nothing really. Just been doing a lot of research for mom and dad. Getting ready and all that.” Jace hums back some noncommittal noise, taking a slow drink. 

“You sure? Cause you still never told me where you went last night.”

Alec tries to play it off, despite the fact that his heart picks up in his chest. “I just went around for a walk, wanted some fresh air.”

It’s clear that Jace doesn’t believe him, but he lets the topic drop anyway, instead starting to gossip about some envoy the Clave plans on sending to check out the institute. Alec falls into it easy, letting the idle chatter move them farther away from personal topics as they continue to pass the bottle back and forth. 

It isn’t until a few hours later, when they’re both too close to sleep to bother getting up or changing that Jace brings it up again. Right as Alec tucks his face into the pillows, feeling a heavy weight settle comfortably on him Jace says, “you know you can always tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah,” Alec responds, without opening his eyes, “I know.” 

 

\-----

 

Magnus showed back up at the institute by 9 the next morning, being shown to Alec in the library by one of the other Shadowhunters that worked at the institute. Raj looked terribly annoyed to have to escort Magnus, turning a strange shade of red when Magnus blew him a kiss as a goodbye. He regarded Alec with much more silence, bypassing the table Alec sat at with books and papers spread around him, in favor of exploring the shelves. 

Most of the books in here were on history, of the Shadowhunters and downworlders, with the rest being about learning new skill, such as camping and cooking. Magnus probably already knew everything that was contained in the walls, considering he was alive for a good amount of their documented history. He selected a book about werewolves, flipping through the pages before he snorted and put the book back. 

When he turned back around Alec tried to not look like he had been staring at him, turning his face to the first thing his hands grabbed. He reread the same paragraph four times before Magnus folded into the chair across from him, taping one fingernail along the spines of the books Alec had pulled down. 

“Reading about the history of The Accords?” His tone was light and empty, in the same way you would politely talk to a worker at a store. 

“Yeah, it’s time for them to be retouched, and since I’ll be the one overseeing it I have to memorize all the previous drafts.”

Magnus made an uninterested noise back at him. “Not that there’s many differences to notice.”

“They’ve been updated multiple times since they were written,” Alec responded, confused. 

Magnus finally turned his attention fully on Alec, “and yet they still hold the same rules as the first day they were written.”

“Is there a problem in them that needs fixed?”

“Well, primarily the fact that The Accords were not written with the good of Downworlders in mind, and instead control.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of order. They create a set of laws to keep everyone safe.”

“The downworld already has order. The werewolves have packs, vampires have clans, the fae have a queen older than the Shadowhunters have even been around.”

Alec met his eye, dizzingly bright, as he turned this over. “They are meant to create an alliance between Downworlders’ laws and our own. A sense of peace between the two fronts.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “There was never a compromise with the creation of the Accords. They did not ask us for our opinions or ideas. They were searching for compliancy, not unity.” Alec must of still looked confused because after a breath he continued, “I was there when they first presented the idea, when it was just idealism. They tried to wine and dine us while preaching about a new world order where Downworlders and Shadowhunters worked together. Then, when we left, they threw away all the plates we had used. They deemed them permanently damaged. That’s not peace.”

Alec thought about it carefully before speaking. He looked back at the papers, at the multiple drafts that only differed by one or two laws to accommodate for modern technology. He wasn’t sure who decided on the laws or why they chose what they did. He had always assumed they had taken the established Downworlder customs into account. “So what would you do to change them?”

Magnus shrugged, “I can’t speak for all Downworlders. As for the warlocks, I’d start with someone telling how I am allowed to use my own magic. According to this,” he tapped the papers in Alec’s hands, “I’m supposed to get permission from Shadowhunters for any spell bigger than refilling my coffee.”

“How did they think they could control that?” Alec saw the expression on Magnus face, one that asked him to answer his own question. It took two more breaths before it clicked. “They didn’t, they just wanted to pin every warlock for breaking the Accords.”

Magnus nodded slightly, holding Alec’s gaze unwaveringly. Alec was the first one to break, when he couldn’t ignore the heat spreading down his spine anymore. He cleared his throat again, just for something to do. 

“I still believe the Accords should be about unity,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “And if they’re not doing that, then it’s time for them to change.”

Something crossed Magnus’ face, eyes narrowing and hardening. After a minutes he relaxed, looking parts confused and interested. 

“You might just make a good king yet, Alexander.”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus had never been too fond of Shadowhunters. There were a select few he had met over the years that he could find a friendship in, but mostly he found them exhausting. Their entire culture was built upon elitism, and more often than not left them conceited, judgmental, prideful, and rude. Their holier-than-thou dispositions often rubbed at Magnus wrong and set him on edge. He had been working for the crown under the Lightwood family for three generations now, and never once had one of them called him by his name. He was simply summoned when they needed a magical favor and them immediately dismissed. If it wasn’t for how much he’s been overcharging them for his service, he probably would of found someone else to be at their beck and call. 

Alexander however, was something else. Aside from their interaction at  _ Pandemonium _ , he had so far been completely different from any Shadowhunter Magnus had ever dealt with before. He had none of the usual cool exterior Shadowhunters carried, and instead was bluntly honest and open. Whenever they got into a debate, Alec’s blue eyes were wide, carefully focused on Magnus and absorbing everything he said. When he listened, it was clear he was truly  _ listening _ and taking in everything Magnus said. 

He was nothing like anyone Magnus had met before, and he had to catch himself from getting too attached. Alec had made it very clear that he wasn’t interested, that there was no way anything would happen between them again. This, however, was much harder to remember at times. Like when Magnus told him about the time in Peru where Catarina had tried to cure a hangover by rubbing him all over with guinea pigs. Alec had laughed, for real, for the first time, and it caused his whole face to light up, making it impossible to look away. 

For the past week they have been spending nearly all of their time together, tucked away inside the library as Alec studied. For the first few days Magnus was endlessly bored, prodding Alec out of his books by telling stories about his adventures. Soon enough, Alec was requesting stories himself, getting excited when Magnus said he knew the person in one of the history books. 

Drawing stories out of Alec was even more fun, once he opened up enough to tell them. He had told Magnus about the first time his brother, Jace, had asked a girl out and she punched him in the face. Magnus couldn’t help laughing, along with Alec who kept having to pause in his storytelling to laugh, a brilliant flush on his cheeks that was endlessly endearing. 

“I’m just saying,” he said, breathlessly, at the end of a 20 minute rant on sushi, “you’re already eating him, do we have to call it ‘fatty tuna’?”

“Would you rather they call it obese tuna?”

He stopped for a second, mouth slightly opened, looking offended, “No! That’s worse!” 

Magnus watched him settle, unable to keep the grin off his face, as Alec leaned back in his chair, messy hair hanging in his eyes. 

“So,” Magnus asked onced their laughter melted into soft silence. “What do you do for fun around here? Do you ever leave this library?”

He shrugged, trying to look put out, but they both knew what an workaholic he was and how seriously he was taking his rise to the crown. “I do other things,” he said, “I train, spend time with my siblings. We royals are people too you know.”

“Oh I’m sure, I’m just not convinced about Shadowhunters.” Alec smiled back at him but it was guarded, “Don’t you have any hobbies?”

Alec looked even more nervous, opening his mouth once before shutting it and biting his lip. Nearly a full minute passed before he spoke again. “Okay,” his voice was soft and private, like he was about to share some grand secret. “But you can’t laugh.”

Magnus grinned back playfully, until Alec leveled him with a “no bullshit” look. Magnus held his hands up in defeat, trying to look earnest. Eventually Alec sighed, loud and unnecessary, before pushing aside the books and getting up. 

He lead Magnus back through the institute, deeper into the residential areas, where their bedrooms were tucked away. They entered the kitchen, and passed the marble countertops and professional grade appliances. Hidden next to the pantry was a rickety staircase, which Alec climbed, gesturing for Magnus to follow. 

After two flights up, the stairs opened into a large, open room. Six large pillars stretched up from the floor throughout the space, the ceiling less that and more of large rafters crossing above head. Three of the walls were lined with windows, bathing the room in a brilliant shine, leaving not a single dark corner. Propped against every wall and pillar were canvases, stacks of blank ones on the floors, ones with full colors, in different states of completion, scattered around the room. The floor, despite the many tarps the easels rested on, was deeply stained with spilled paints. 

Two large bookshelves were pushed against one wall, full of different types of paints, brushes, sponges, rags, and everything in between. Closest to the stairs there was a counter with a deep sink, also full of dirty brushes, the sides of the metal streaked with colors. The entire room smelled of paint and candle smoke, cleared slightly by the breeze coming through the few open windows. 

“You paint.” Magnus stated dumbly, looking at the canvases near him. 

“Our parents thought it important we each had a creative outlet growing up. Izzy dances, Jace plays piano, I paint.” Alec’s stance was ridgid, hands crossed behind his back and jaw tight. Magnus had spent enough time with him to know this meant he was nervous, and he couldn’t help but wonder how many people Alec had shown his works. 

The first canvas Magnus looked at was just a swirl of colors, blues and greens and splotches of pink and purple like flowers. The one behind it was the rafters above, but instead of straight lines they had been distorted, twisting around one another. 

“I like to play with the colors mostly,” Alec said behind Magnus, voice quiet as he followed Magnus across the room, “A lot of them are abstracts.”

On an easel directly in front of a sunny window was an unfinished canvas, full color except for the lower half that was still pencil scratches and smudges. What was there was what looked like two bodies embracing, but their edges had been blurred together so it was hard to tell where each one ended. One of the bodies had a curtain of brilliant red curls, the other golden. Every line in the painting was soft and smudged, except for the carefully drawn runes across their skin, the steady black lines a stark contrast. 

“They’re beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus said, still not taking his eyes off the artworks. A canvas against the wall was a whirlpool of colors, each one a different texture and thicknesses, making it 3-dimensional and almost alive. When Magnus looked back at Alec, he was looking away, but his cheeks were pink, and his expression pleased. 

Across the wall, the only painting hung up, was the largest canvas by far. It stretched Magnus’ entire arm span and about three feet tall. The background was carefully painted, the most detailed painting in the room. It showed a glittering lake, a stretch of sand, and a rolling length of grassy hills. As it stretched across the canvas, the seasons of the painting changed, the water brighter in the summer, the grass frosted in winter, a pile of leaves in the fall. 

Black figures, their edges softed and blurred, ran through the seasons. Two children built a snowman in the first section; Three, slightly bigger, ran through flowers in spring; They were joined by a tiny child, an infant, that they splashed in summer water with; Then all four of them, older now, threw leaves at one another in the end. 

Every detail of the painting was full of emotion, and Magnus found himself staring at it for a long time before Alec spoke. “That’s Lake Lynn,” his voice barely above a whisper, as if he wasn’t aware he was speaking out loud, eyes far away. “We used to go every few weeks, when we were kids. It was always like a fairy tale, no one would ever be sad or fighting, it was like being untouched by the world.” 

Alec smiled, bittersweet but earnest, “it’s my favorite place in the world.”

“It’s beautiful,” Magnus tells him again, but his eyes are locked on Alec’s face, where his eyes shined, the smallest of upturn at the corners of his mouth. 

“Yeah… we haven’t been in years. Too busy, you know,” he took another moment, before clearly his throat and looking away, crossing his hands back behind him. 

Magnus wanted to ask about the stories, about what Alec was like growing up. He wanted to know everything Alec was willing to tell, and wondered when he would be trusted enough to be told. Instead, he moved onto the next easel, this one covered by an old tarp, the surface stained with green and gold paint. 

“Oh, shit, no that’s not-” Alec moved quick, reaching out for Magnus’ arm, but he had already pulled the tarp off, slipping to the floor with a soft noise. Alec made some noise next to him, maybe said something, but Magnus barely heard it. 

The edges of a face were outline in a wall of black, with a tornado of dark blues, greens, and purples surrounding it, coloring the skin. The blurred jawline and cheekbones reflected the colors back from tanned skin, the details of the face drowning in the swirls, almost completely lost. In the center of all the chaos, was two beacons of light, a distinctive gold-green, split by cat-like pupils, the glittering colors brilliant against the darkness around it. 

The two eyes felt warm, inviting, like they calmed the storm in the rest of the painting, making it impossible to look at anything else. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, then immediately closed it, without a clue what to say. 

“I, uh… painted that a couple days ago,” Alec said from over his shoulder, standing close enough Magnus could feel the words falling onto his skin. He felt torn between feeling like he was intruding on something private, and like he was apart of that something. “I just couldn’t get the image out of my head.”

All he could think of is seeing Alec from across the room, posture stiff and awkward. It had been almost funny how out of place he looked, like he was trying to hide and therefore the most obvious person in the room. He was attractive, undeniably so, and the long distance flirting had been more of a game than intent. But then Alec surprised him, coming to stand in front of him, expression shy but eyes unwavering and eager. 

Magnus remembered the thrill of it, Alec equal parts fearless and vulnerable, the way he kissed hot and unpracticed and earnest, the way his hands careful curled around Magnus’ waist, holding him close. Suddenly he wasn’t just attractive, he was breathtakingly beautiful, and Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off him if he tried. 

Then the more he got to know him, the less he wanted too. 

Now, Magnus turned to him, standing close enough there was nowhere to look other than those blue, blue eyes. He still had no words, but it seemed like Alec had run out of them too, his attention thoroughly focused on Magnus, eyes searching his face. Magnus lifted one hand, fingertips ever so lightly connecting with Alec’s hand, skimming over his palm and up the inside of his arm. His touch was featherlight, but Alec’s entire being seemed attuned to it, his fingers clenching ever so as Magnus’ passed his elbow. 

By time Magnus reached his shoulder, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck, Alec looked breathless, cheeks flushed, leaning ever so slightly into Magnus. 

In the next second, horrendously loud footsteps clattered up the stairs, violently bursting the spell between the two of them. Alec moved fast, stepping out of Magnus’ reach and throwing the tarp back over the painting. 

Isabelle burst into the room then, hair wild around her shoulders and grinning wide. Alec was red, but clearly trying to play it off, pulling his fingers through his hair. “Max is home!” Isabelle all but shouted, before running back down the stairs without waiting for a response. 

Alec, despite the situation, immediately started smiling too, face lighting up and tension leaving his shoulders. He made it all the way back to the stairwell before realizing Magnus wasn’t following. “Are you coming?”

“To meet your little brother? I’m not sure your parents would like that.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “they don’t like anything.” He shifted his weight, but his eyes and voice were sincere, “come on, Max will love you.”

They wound their way back through the institute, coming back to the main family room Magnus had warded a few days ago. The entire Lightwood family was huddled around the youngest boy, their parents a few steps back from where Jace and Izzy were leaning down into Max’s space. Alec immediately drops to his knees and hugs him close, his whole face glowing as he smiles down at him. The family chatters all at once, voices layering over one another. Maryse wasted two seconds to shoot Magnus an irked look before seeming content to ignore his presence as usual. 

Magnus forced his focus on the conversation, instead of Alec’s face, and caught Max excitedly talking about his training. “I passed all the exams and I’ve been making high marks on the field, and my teachers all say I’m doing great, and I’m only one more test away from graduation, and then I can get my angelic rune like the rest of you!” Max was practically jumping on his toes as he talks, so rapidly he quickly ran out of breath, eyes darting between his siblings. 

“Yeah?” Jace said from behind Alec’s shoulder, “Why don’t we put that to the test?” Max’s eyes blazed at the challenge, looking thrilled. “Awesome, I’ll call Clary.” 

Maryse looked even more pinched, if that was possible. She brushed off her children’s invitation to join, marching off with Robert to do something Magnus couldn’t care less about. Max looked put out for a second, watching them leave, but then Isabelle dragged her hand through his hair, bringing his attention back to the group.

Jace pockets his phone and playfully shoves at Max’s shoulder, the two of them egging each other on silently before taking off down the hall, their footsteps echoing noisily. Izzy and Alec exchange a look, exasperated and fond, before heading after them. Alec checks over his shoulder twice to make sure Magnus is following them out to the courtyard. 

By the time they arrive, Jace and Max were already engaged, clanking two staffs together as they barked half-assed insults at each other. Izzy immediate joins, unraveling her bracelet and cracking the whip at Jace’s feet, trying to make him lose his balance. 

“Max, come here,” Alec reaches out a hand, gesturing, and as soon as Max steps close enough he curls it around the back of his neck. “I’d like you to meet my friend, Magnus.”

“Mom said Warlock Bane was here to be your bodyguard.”

“He is, but we’re still friends.”

“And please,” Magnus interrupted, “Call me Magnus.” He offers his hand out, but Max just stared up at him, wide-eyed and frozen. 

“You can do magic?” Alec chuckles, but when he looks up at Magnus, he offered a challenge. Magnus quirks a brow back, before holding out his hand, palm face up and flat. Sparks dance across his fingers before erupting into a small flame. As it licks across his skin the color changes, dancing between green, pink, blue, purple, red, and back. 

Max watched, clearly enchanted, but Alec just rolled his eyes, feigning unimpressed. Magnus challenges him harder, letting the flames grow and jump out slightly in Alec’s direction. He barely flinches and opens his mouth to say something else before Max interrupts. 

“Can you fly?”

Magnus forces his eyes off Alec, amused at Max’s comment, laughing as he tells him no. Max scrunches his nose, looking disappointed and immediately turns away. Magnus turns back to Alec, mock offended, and gets nothing but a shrug in return. 

“Nice trick with the fire,” Alec says as he straightens up, eyes locked on Magnus, “very flashy.”

“Thank you, it’s part of my charm,” he says back, feeling an easy satisfaction slip into his bones at the smile Alec gives him back. Right as he goes to respond they’re interrupted again, this time by the loud arrival of a tiny red-head head and bespeckled boy. Jace makes some happy exclamation, swinging the girl into his arms and kissing her soundly. 

“I take it that’s the girlfriend?”

“Yeah, aren’t they disgusting?” but despite his words Alec looked fond again, watching his  _ parabatai _ smiling. 

“Alright!” Izzy shouts at the whole group, forcing Jace and the girl to disentangle from one another. “Let’s do this!” All the Shadowhunters went out into the ring, shifting into position and very horribly trash talking. Magnus lost interest quick, settling onto a bench off to the side. The human boy dropped next to him, utterly gracelessly, introducing himself as Samuel.

“It’s like, really cool to meet you man. I mean, not that it’s a big deal that you’re a warlock or anything.”  _ Or maybe he said Salvador? _ “It’s just that  _ Warlock Bane _ is like kinda famous. But, like, so are the Lightwoods, so like I’m totally cool with the whole famous thing too. Clary’s dad is famous too but that’s different, she doesn’t like to talk about it.”  _ Sean? _

“I’m also totally cool with the downworlder thing, Clary’s dad- well her step-dad but he’s the one who raised her and me actually- he’s a werewolf. He’s the leader of the Idris pack, so you probably know him since you’re high warlock and all. Luke’s super cool, he’s like always been there for her and her mom and he’s really nice, I think you’d like him, I mean everyone likes Luke. Everyone likes Clary and Jocelyn too, they’re all really hard not to like.

“Oh and also-” Magnus forcibly tuned out the kids rambling, if only for his own sanity. Instead, he turns his attention on Alec sparring with his siblings. He’s working with everyone else to team up on Jace, them each trying to take him down, even though none of them seem to be trying that hard. Clary drops a well place elbow to Jace’s chest, knocking him back into Alec, who immediately locks his arms in place. Magnus takes maybe a little too much enjoyment at the way it stretches out Alec’s shoulders underneath his shirt. 

Jace, in some ridiculous yet graceful maneuver, manages to break Alec’s hold, knocking him to the ground. Despite falling, Alec is laughing, eyes shining and a complete lack on tension in his shoulders. This carefree side of Alec was all together new to Magnus, different from the usual rigid line of stress in his spine and different from the intense focus he often trains on Magnus.

Jace manages to get an arm around Max’s waist, lifting him off the ground, his other arm pinning Clary to his chest. Alec sneaks up behind him, trying to perfectly pinpoint his attack. Magnus goes first, snapping his fingers, a burst of pink fire appearing right where Jace is about to place his foot. He skips, trying to avoid it, dropping both his holds and falling on his ass when Alec sweeps under his other leg. 

Izzy and Max both laugh at him, Clary helping him stand up. Alec turns his eyes back on Magnus, burning hot for a breathtaking instant, then returning his attention back on his siblings. The sun sets slowly, dragging shadows across the ground, the colors turning Clary’s hair a brilliant orange.

Just as the sun starts to touch the horizon, Maryse comes out, heels clicking on the stone path. 

“It’s time for dinner, come inside now.” Her eyes flicker over towards Magnus and the human boy, then settling a careful, icy look towards Clary. “Say good night to your friends.”

“It’s nice to see you, your Majesty,” Clary nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling gently. Maryse hummed in response, turning on her heel to leave. 

Izzy and Max followed after her first, Jace throwing an arm around Clary as he leads her to the front exit.

“It was nice meeting you,” the human boy says, standing up to next to Magnus.

“You too, Stephen.” He opens his mouth to respond, making an aborted sound of protest, but Magnus is already walking away to come stand next to Alec where he collects the discarded training equipment . 

Alec waits until the others are all out of earshot, then turns his focus back on Magnus. “I’ll walk you out,” his collarbone, where it shows around the edges of his shirt, gleams with sweat, chest heaving just enough to be distracting. 

“Your mother doesn’t seem to like Jace’s little red head, does she?”

Alec snorted, “An understatement really. Clary’s mom married a downworlder. Some of the more… traditional Clave members have written them off from the community.”

“So much for equality.”

Alec doesn’t respond for a moment, visually turning over the words in his head. “Clary’s actually really good for Jace, and I think she's aware of that. She’s just a little too cautious about the public image.”

“Jace doesn’t seem to care much about that.”

“Jace doesn’t have to. Technically, since he’s adopted, he doesn’t count as part of the royal line up, so he’s never really bothered to try and fit in with the expectations.”

“Your parents put up with that?”

“They pretty much let him do whatever he wants. He’s a great Shadowhunter, one of the best, and that reputation pulls him farther than you would expect. As long as he doesn’t raise trouble, he goes more or less ignored.”

“Jace? Creating trouble?”

Alec laughs, “Okay, as long as its not too much trouble.” He grows quiet again, letting his smile fall. Magnus waits, watching the muddled expression in his eyes while Alec process what he wants to say. “They don’t ever have to worry about Jace. Not like they do with the rest of us.”

“You mean like how they are with you.”

He stops walking, staring intently at his feet. “It’s different for me. Everything I do can affect the entire country. I have more to think about than just what  _ I _ want.”

“Like who you date?”

Alec’s cheek immediately burn with color. He forcibly doesn’t look at Magnus, eyes trying to burn a hole into the ground between them. He’s quiet for so long Magnus wonders if he was just going to ignore the question out right. When he does speak his voice is barely a whisper. “There’s more to it than that. No one even knows that…” he trails off, hands clenching and relaxing over and over at his sides.

“That you’re gay.”

Alec’s face turns an even deeper shade of red, as he pulls his hand through his hair, the residual sweat making it stand on end. “I don’t know what I am. But I do know that I’m to be the king before anything else.”

“Time’s are changing, Alexander. All the world needs is a catalyst.” Alec doesn’t respond, and doesn’t look convinced, so Magnus tries again. “You deserve to be happy, Alec.”

“I am happy,” he responds too quickly, “I just don’t always get to do what I want.”

“And if you did?” Finally, Alec looks up at Magnus, their eyes meeting. In that moment there is so much in his expression, and even more hanging in the air between them. Alec’s eyes start hard, holding firm, but the longer he looks at Magnus, at the intoxicating mix of gold and green, his resolve melts, softening in a way Magnus doesn’t have words for. He can’t help but feel that if he breathes too loudly it will break the all too delicate moment. 

Alec breaks it first, turning away and running a hand down his face. “I have to go, my family is waiting on me. It was great having you around today, I’m sure Max really enjoyed it.”

“Well, as wonderful as Max was, I didn’t stay for him.” Alec looks back at him again, looking like he’s been fractured slightly, just enough to make Magnus feel guilty for how much he wants to take Alec away and disappear.

Instead, he turns to leave after one final, sincere, smile. He makes it nearly out of Alec’s sight line, stopping when he calls after him, his voice just loud enough for Magnus to hear. 

“Thank you… for what you said.” He pauses, pulling his hand through his already destroyed hair again. “About my paintings, I mean. 

“Of course. I meant every word.”


	3. Chapter 3

By time Magnus finds Alec the next morning, he’s already tucked away in his studio. Woken up before the sunrise with images of rainbow flames dancing through his mind and the desperate need to get it onto a canvas.

Magnus slides onto the bench next to him and stays silent for all of thirty seconds.

“If you keep painting me I might start to believe you like me, Alexander.”

“Of course I like you,” He says before he has a chance to think about the words. Alec feels Magnus’ eyes watching him and the burn of his cheeks, but refuses to look up from the canvas. “You’re a good muse. Flashy. It’s part of your charm.”

He sees Magnus smile out of the corner of his eye, but still can’t bring himself to turn towards him. Instead, he passes Magnus a brush and a jar of pink paint, instructing him on doubling over what's already there. Magnus’ brush strokes are awkward and short, but he takes careful precision with every drop of color he adds.

They pass the time in silence, only speaking when Alec changes the color Magnus is using, and the air between is easy and unrushed. Neither of them notice the footsteps on the stairs until someone clears their throat loudly. Magnus jumps, streaking blue over a purple flame. Alec’s father stands in the doorway, face perfectly blank, as he leans against the wall. His eyes are focused on the space between where the boys sit next to each other, or where there should be space.

Alec pushes away, sliding further down the bench in a way that’s obvious and too far to continue working on the painting.

“Alec, may I speak to you? Alone.” His dad’s eyes are locked on Magnus now, who is twisting his brush awkwardly between his fingers.

“Right, well I’m just going to do my rounds on the wards,” He twists the brush once more, a jolt of sparks cleaning it of residual paint, and then drops it where he was sitting. “I’ll find you later.”

Alec nods back stiffly, and when Magnus moves past him to leave, Alec leans away from the subtle way he tries to brush his hand over Alec’s shoulder.

Both Alec and his dad stare at the doorway, listening to Magnus receding footsteps until they fade out of earshot. Robert turns to him then, eyes hard and voice heavy.

“What are you doing, Alec?”

“Uh… painting?”

He looks utterly unimpressed. “You know what I mean. Your coronation is closer every day. Have you been keeping up with your studies? Your training?”

He hadn’t been. Even with the amount of time he spent in the library, his attention had been solely focused on Magnus and his stories. “I’ll be ready in time,” he says instead of admitting this.

“I hope you are going to make the right decisions. You know what is expected of you, and you know how your actions affect everyone else.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you?” Now he sounds out right angry, glaring down at where Alec still sits, shoulders hunched, on the bench. “Because lately I don’t think you even know what the right decisions are. Your actions have not been reflective of a good prince, let alone king. Including the _company_ you’ve been keeping.”

“You’re the ones who hired Magnus,” Alec retorted, feeling prickly.

“We hired Warlock Bane for security and _nothing more_. If it weren’t for his title as high warlock, we would not be allowing him anywhere near this family. His reputation alone is enough to tell you that he is not to be trusted. He only agreed to this for profit, him befriending you is just another trick of his.”

Alec wanted to argue that he didn't know Magnus, not in the way Alec did, but every argument he could think of only seemed like it would further his father's point.

“There is a second part of your coronation we haven’t talked about.” He sighed, and for one second looked actually concerned for his son, but then it disappeared just as quick. “Your mother and I think it would be best for you to take a bride before you take the crown.”

They’ve actually mentioned it before, and it was something Alec had been aware of for years. The three of them had been careful skirting around the topic, never quite letting it fade but never addressing it as well. Alec had been waiting for this since his birthday, but still did not feel anymore prepared.

“Is that an order?” He said, feeling like a child throwing petty comments. 

“The daughter of the Branwell family will be here visiting tomorrow,” Robert’s tone was that of talking to a child, “Your mother thinks she has a lot of potential as a leader for the Clave. You know what the right decision is.”

Alec didn’t say anything, feeling helpless and bitter. Robert finally turned to leave, stopping at the top of the stairs. He spoke over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn his face back to his son. “Don’t disappoint us.”

The silence he leaves feels thick and suffocating, and feels like it’s staining the walls of Alec’s studio. The sunny light that normally eases him is all too bright and mocking. Alec lifts his brush, trying to push away the nasty feelings that crawled up his spine and flooded in his throat. His hand shakes, and digs a dark blue where it doesn’t belong.

Alec swears to himself, pushing the brush harshly into the canvas, ruining the bristles and covering the delicate lines in blue over and over. Soon enough, it’s completely destroyed, but the buzzing in his head hasn’t calmed in the way it usually does, and it’s all he hears as his feet move him through the institute.

He ends up in the training room, dropping his jacket and phone just inside the door. The buzzing is louder than anything else, and while he can’t help but hear it, he instead tries desperately hard not to listen to what it’s saying to him. He hits again and again, feeling the silence grow each time his fist connects.

He focuses on this instead, on hitting the same spot, on pushing away everything into it, on keeping his feet firmly planted. He watches the bag grow red with each hit, feels the way his hands start to slide, slick and wet, with each new connection, but doesn’t stop.

He feels the way his shoulders ache, the way his hands burn, the way his legs and spine grow stiff from being held too tight. But he doesn’t feel anything else, and enjoys that, so he pushes harder, even as something acidic burns in his throat.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for y- you’re bleeding.” Magnus voice is too cheery, but he stops dead, reaching out for his hands.

“I’m fine,” Alec says, unnecessarily harsh, and not stopping. He turns enough to put his back to Magnus, putting his weight behind the next punch. It hits wrong, and he trips into it, nearly toppling over.

“Should I even ask how the conversation with your father went?” Alec doesn’t say anything. “Are you just planning on beating your frustrations out?” He doesn’t say anything.

Magnus sighs, then shoves his body in between Alec and the punching bag. Alec forces himself to stop a second too late, and would’ve hit Magnus if he hadn’t caught Alec’s hand in his own.

Magnus clutches at his wrist, his other hand coming up to smooth over his knuckles. He feels the sparks spread down, stitching together his skin as warmth seeps into his skin. Alec holds himself unnaturally still, breathing heavily, as Magnus releases his hand to take the other, healing that as well.

“Hurting yourself isn’t going to solve anything,” he tells Alec. Magnus holds both of his hands in his own, and Alec can feel the warmth stretch up, and it melts away the burn in his shoulders, sliding down and relaxing his spine. “At least let me help you, I can spar with you.”

Alec finally looks up, meeting the worried look in Magnus’ eye. He quirks one brow at him, which makes Magnus roll his eyes back. “I’ll have you know I’m an excellent sparring partner. Even without magic, I’m perfectly capable of handling my own.”

“You’ll get your clothes dirty,” Alec says back, voice like sandpaper. Magnus narrows his eyes in return, snapping his fingers loudly. His clothes change, into a pair of yoga pants and a loose tank top, and he silently offers a challenge.

“Alright, Bane. Show me what you got.” Since Magnus had already melted the pain out of his muscles, it makes it easier to slide into a defensive position, bringing his hands up, fists curled lightly.

Magnus lets him attack first, and second, and third. He matches everything Alec throws, but never gives anything of his own, dancing around enough to be frustrating. It was clearly he was holding back, meeting Alec exactly in the middle. He finds in irritating, his anger irrationally focused on Magnus now.

Alec hits harder than he probably should, then sweeps his leg under him, successfully knocking Magnus down. Of course, he doesn’t go easily, and grabs at Alec’s shoulder and forearm hard enough to bring him down with him, landing on top of him.

“I win,” he whispers, grinning wickedly, voice barely loud enough to hear over Alec’s erratic breathing.

“I have you pinned to the ground.”

“I know.” Alec rolls his eyes, getting up and offering Magnus a hand. He gets back into position immediately, gesturing for Alec to continue.

“Don’t hold back this time.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” his tone is serious now, but he’s still smiling. Alec rolls his eyes again, for probably the millionth time around Magnus. Despite himself, he feels his anger melt away, the buzzing in his head gone completely dormant. They go again, and again, knocking into each other, pushing their balance, but neither truly getting the upper hand.

Alec attention keeps getting drawn to the curve in Magnus’ waist, or the way his shirt slides off his shoulder, or the movement of his hips when he slides away. His mind is buzzing again, but it’s different this time, warmer and seeming to spread across his skin. He pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, when the way it sticks to his skin gets itchy.

“Come on now, that’s hardly fair.” Magnus’ eyes were hot, burning the same as when they first met, but with more familiarity behind them. His eyes drag down Alec’s body as it moves, and when they return back to his face, they’re darker and Alec has a hard time meeting them.

Rather than acknowledge it, he strikes out, forcing the focus back on the sparring. This time, Magnus actually fights back, ducking under his arm and thrusting the heel of his hand against Alec’s chest.

The contact stings slightly, his hand as hot as fire on Alec’s skin, and he finds it hard to draw his focus back. With Magnus’ next move, Alec’s eyes are drawn the gleam of sweat in the dip of Magnus’ collarbone, missing his chance to dodge.

Magnus slides in close, making Alec’s breath catch in his throat, and when he slides back away the air leaves Alec at the same time. This was different from any other match Alec has experienced, and the steady growing heat and itch on his skin was getting harder to ignore.

“Come and get me, Darling,” Magnus purrs, voice pitched low. Alec strikes out, but it’s all wrong and he trips over his own feet. Magnus follows him down, pinning him against the floor with his weight, one hand against his shoulder, the other wrapped around Alec’s wrist.

Alec’s gut twists, and the only thing he can see was blazing gold-green. Magnus’ hand unravels, sliding up his palm until their fingers lace together, and Alec’s chest gets tight at the tenderness, making it impossible to breath.

When he speaks, he doesn’t recognize his own voice, and makes no conscious decision over the words.

“Portal us somewhere.” Magnus’ brows drew together, looking confused. “Somewhere we can be alone.”

Alec can hear the way Magnus breath draws in sharply, sees the way his eyes widen. Magnus sits up, taking his hands off Alec to twist complicatedly. Alec feels the ground disappear beneath him, feels a stomach flipping fall, and the lands on silk sheets.

He reaches up instantly, locking one arm around Magnus’ waist, his other hand around the back of his neck. He kisses Magnus, hard and sloppy and uncoordinated. Magnus groans, pushing his fingers into Alec’s hair, forcing him to tilt his head at a better angle for the kiss.

Magnus’ hand slides across Alec’s chest, resting over where his heart was racing. Alec’s legs fall apart naturally, and Magnus fits between them like he was meant to, bringing their hips together. Alec kisses him, again and again, pushing a hand under Magnus’ shirt, scraping his nails along his spine, other hand holding tight to his neck, keeping Magnus in place.

The kiss makes him dizzy, and he only allows Magnus to lean back when his chest burns with the need to take in air. Magnus doesn’t falter, trailing his lips along Alec’s jaw, up to his ear, and them down his neck. It’s all hot and wet sensation, sending shivers down Alec’s spine. At the flash of teeth against his skin, Alec’s hips jump up without his control.

Magnus presses back down into him, sending a flash of pure _want_ through Alec, from head to toe. Alec’s hand tightens around his neck again, dragging him back up. They kisses open mouth and wet, the slide of Magnus’ tongue along Alec’s making his whole body boneless.

He feels dizzy, and the movement of Magnus’ hips draws sounds out of his throat that make him blush. Both of Alec’s hands fall to Magnus’ lower back, gathering up his shirt and rucking it up until Magnus moves away to pull it over his head. When he returns, his hands go straight to Alec’s waist, nails and fingertips sliding along his stomach right about the waistband of his pants.

“ _Magnus_ ,” he says helplessly, stomach somersaulting.

“I’m here, Darling.” Magnus purrs, lips at the hollow of Alec’s throat. “Is this okay?” His fingers dip just slightly beneath the fabric, digging slightly into Alec’s hip bones.

“By the angel, yes, please, Magnus,” Magnus groans, kissing Alec hard and deep, hands scrambling to rid Alec of the rest of his clothes. He lifts his hips up, helping him push them away. When neither of them can reach without breaking their kiss, Magnus snaps his fingers, ridding him of the rest of his clothes. Suddenly, for the first time ever, Alec was naked in front of another person.

He expects to feel embarrassed, waits for the usual insecure itch, but instead he finds himself melting under Magnus’ hands. His hands move carefully, tracing over each of his ribs, shaping out his hips, sliding as far down the outside of Alec’s thighs he can reach. His touch is careful, gentle, and treasuring. Alec feels a little like he’s going crazy, pushing back into Magnus’ hands while pulling his body as close as he can.

Magnus kisses him like he’s the only person worth kissing.

His lips travel down Alec’s body, so slow, leaving flames and marks as he goes, hands still moving over every inch of skin. Magnus dips his tongue into Alec’s navel, reaching up to tangle their fingers together before he dips lower, which promptly forces Alec’s brain to stop working.

 

\-----

 

Afterwards, they lay in the afterglow curled around one another, Magnus’ breath falling across Alec’s chest. Alec soaks it up, the feeling of contentedness, safety, completion, as if there’s nothing else in the world but this. He concentrates on Magnus fingers, where they delicately trace the lines of his runes. A sense of sleepiness settles over him, and as he pushes it away, wanting to stay in the moment, it pushes away the bubble.

As much as he wants this to last, Alec felt that persistent buzzing building back up in his head. He turns his face into Magnus’ hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo even as his father’s words echo louder in his mind.

Alec knew this wasn’t the right decision, not for himself or Magnus. No matter what he was starting to feel, and by the angel was he feeling it, there was too much else in the way for him to allow it. The stress comes back to his body like a second skin, tension and bitter acceptance slipping back into muscles Magnus had relaxed minutes ago.

“How long until you start regretting this?” Magnus asks, voice guarded as his hand stills on Alec’s side.

“I could never regret you,” Alec says, shutting his eyes for two more breathes. “But I should go, before anyone notices I’m gone.”

Magnus said nothing, but rolls off so Alec can sit up. He gets dressed in silence, the air growing heavier by the second as Magnus watches him, unmoving. Eventually, with nothing else to do, Alec sits on the edge of the bed, to weak to turn in Magnus’ direction.

“You deserve to be happy, Alexander.”

“I am happy,” even though it sounds like a lie, Alec repeats it in his head, willing himself to believe it. Magnus doesn’t respond, instead just summons a portal. Selfishly, Alec wants to ask him to come back with him, wanted to ask if he would see him again in the morning. He doesn’t know what Magnus’ answer would be, and knows even less if he was ready to hear it.

 

\-----

 

Lydia Branwell comes the next day, and demands every second of Alec’s attention, making it impossible for him to have a second alone with Magnus. She’s perfectly descent: nice, smart, well-mannered, and ruefully boring. She was everything Alec’s parents had ever wanted for him, all starched lines and hyper vigilance of the law. Lydia enjoys the endless hours of council meetings, sitting spine straight and unwavering for eight hours, and practically worships the ground Maryse walks on, tripping over herself to get the Queen’s attention.

Lydia takes her time getting to know her way around Alec and the institute. She digs her way through the library constantly, and continually asks questions about Alec’s life and interests. It’s easy to meet her halfway, the same polite conversation he’s had with hundreds of Clave members over the years, easy to give her just enough information without having to dig under the surface.

She takes it upon herself to learn the details of holding the throne, refreshing her knowledge of laws, the land, and expected etiquette. She does not have to question why his parents brought her here. Alec wants to be annoyed at how instantly she assumes her permanence, wants to defy everything and refuse to get along with her. She makes it difficult, treating him with nothing but kindness and accepting his silent boundaries where he throws them up.

Lydia makes an effort to get along with Jace and Izzy, who both respond politely, and it’s only Alec’s knowledge of his siblings that makes him aware of the cool appraisal they give her. Magnus is still around, but instead of the constant friendship of just a few days ago, he keeps his distance, floating silently in the background as a bodyguard would (Lydia shows no problems with ignoring him all together).

Alec’s life slows almost to a stop, once again becoming nothing but studying and training, this time added with watching Magnus when he felt sure no one would notice. He knows Magnus is watching him too, catches him out of the corner of his eye and acutely aware of the feeling of his eyes as always. However, neither of them acknowledge it, never letting their gazes meet, and not speaking unless forced to.

After four days of Lydia’s constant presence, he gets a moment’s relief. Lydia and his mom made plans after dinner one evening, and Alec volunteered to help Max with his training, for something to do with his empty time.

He was being harsh on Max, wanting a chance to work out his own frustrations. “Max, _focus_. Just because you’re on a break doesn’t mean you can fall behind.”

Max looks annoyed, in that angry-pre-teen way they have, holding onto his staff too stiffly as they run the same drill again. Max, talented as he was, didn’t need much instruction, and it wasn’t enough to help keep Alec’s focus. He rolls his eyes at all of Alec’s corrections, but then responds to them perfectly, then whining his desire for a real challenge.

Alec strikes out without warning, knocking against Max’s wrist just hard enough to make him lose his grip. “Come on Max, I thought you said you could handle a _real_ challenge?” He rolls his eyes again ( _good God this kid is becoming like… well… me_ ). He bends over to pick up his staff, Alec blinks, and when he opens his eyes Max is on the ground, bleeding profusely from the back of his skull.

Alec freezes instantly, shocked at the rapidly increasing pool of blood around his baby brother, before panic explodes in his chest. His throat seizes, air like acid in his lungs as he falls beside him, desperately trying to draw an _iratze_ on the back of his neck. Distantly, Alec hears someone screaming, and in the next instant someone is grabbing him, forcibly dragging him away from Max’s side.

People appear all at once, some pushing gauze against Max’s head, others drawing more _iratzes_ , someone still holding Alec back, locking him in place. The room around him is swimming in and out of focus, his vision blurry around the edges, and the passage of time as they move Max to the infirmary is nonexistent.

He’s pressed against the wall at the foot of Max’s bed when his parents appear, Lydia in tow and his siblings not far behind.

“What happened?!” It was the most panicked Alec had ever heard his mom, and sets off another explosion of terror in his chest, throat closing.

“I don’t-”

“The Prince cracked his skull with a staff, Your Majesty,” one of the other Shadowhunters interrupts, tone and expression full of anger and hate.

“What?!” Everyone in the room turns to look at Alec, expressions ranging from shock, anger, confusion, and devastation. Alec’s stomach turns over on itself, and he’s dangerously close to losing it. The more he tried to remember the details of the last ten minutes, the fuzzier it got and the sicker he felt.

“Why would I hurt Max?” His voice is absolutely wrecked, just as bad as he feels, and his eyes automatically find Jace’s, who looks just as confused.

“Why would I hurt Max?” He asks again, when everyone but Jace turns away from him.

One of the medics is explain something to his mom, and Alec hears nothing other than “there’s nothing we can do.”

“Call upon Warlock Loss at the hospital, see if she’s available,” Maryse instructs, voice tight. Alec moves faster than anyone, phone already out of his pocket and up to his ear. The dull ringing feels like it echoes through his chest.

“Alexa-”

“Max is hurt. We need you here, now.” He hears Magnus’ sharp intake of breath, and not a heartbeat later:

“I’m on my way,” and the line clicking dead.

Silence stretches out in the room, save for the erratic beeping of Max’s heart monitor. Each dip in it seems to take something out of Alec, and he moves for one of the chairs at the bedside. Before he can get more than two steps someone, Raj, grabs his bicep in an iron, bruising grip, yanking him back away from Max.

Jace moves immediately, ripping Raj away from him, standing between Alec and everyone else in the room. “Alec didn’t do this. We don’t know _what_ happened, but there’s no way he did this.”

“We saw him standing over Max, with blood on his staff, just staring as he went down.” Raj’s voice is cruel, and Alec falls into a seat, body going numb.

“I don’t care, he _didn’t do anything_.” Jace and Raj look like they’re both ready to fight each other, but instead the infirmary door swings open, Magnus marching into the room.

He walks past Alec first, hand going to brush over his shoulder, but as soon as he makes contact he freezes, expression confused. He shakes it off in the next second, stepping up to Max’s bedside, expression instantly closed off.

His hands go immediately to Max’s forehead, pushing his hair away from where it clings to his sweaty temples, as his fingers spark and turn blue. A curtain of magic blooms from his palms, flowing like waves across Max’s skin, transparent in some places, rich blues in others. Magnus’ fingers drag along his hairline, one hand slipping around to the back of his neck and sliding up.

No one in the room dares to breathe too loudly, everyone watching the shallow rise and fall of Max’s chest, and the hyper focus on Magnus’ face, the complicated drag of his fingers and magic.

Slowly, little by little, after what feels like a month of time, Max gets better. Color returns to his face, pulse slowing to a regular beat, and breath deepening. His lips part, just barely, a sigh escapes from his lips, and then he seems to melt back into the sheets.

Magnus pulls back, with one last push of his fingers through Max’s hair, this touch more endearing than medicinal. He looks up, first at Alec, then towards Maryse and Robert.

“I healed the wound, but the brain itself is trickier. There’s not much I can do for it, and the only thing now is to just see what happens when he wakes up.”

Max looks infinitely better, and if it wasn’t for the painful awareness of what just happened, and the blood stained sheets he lied on, you couldn’t tell he was injured moments ago. Maryse steps closer, smoothing her hands through his hair over again, kissing his temple, then stays leaning into his space. Magnus watches her for a moment before turning back to Alec.

“Why are you covered in Seelie magic?”

Everyone turns back to Alec again, although this time it looks like they all share Alec’s confusion.

“What do you mean?” Robert’s eyes are hard on Magnus, his hands clenched at his sides. Alec can’t help but notice it’s the first time he’s seen his dad address Magnus directly, which is the most unnerving part of all.

“Magic leaves behind a signature of sorts,” Magnus explains, his eyes still on Alec, “sometimes it’s specific enough to identify the exact caster, sometimes not. I don’t recognize this one, but it's undeniable that of a Seelie.”

Maryse straightens back up, leaving one hand still in Max’s hair. “What happened out there Alec?” Her body is tense, coiled tightly as if preparing to fight.

“I don’t know,” Alec says, feeling useless as he looks back at her, “I can’t remember anything. One second he was fine, and the next he was on the ground.”

“Is Seelie magic capable of possession?” Jace asks, still positioned to protect Alec from the world.

“Think of it more as… physically control,” Magnus frowned, looking like he was thinking very hard about his words, “but, yes.”

He comes forward, wrapping his hand around Alec’s shoulder, still concentrating. Warmth spreads out from his palm, sweeping into Alec’s stomach and taking away the nausea, spreading across his scalp and burning away the fuzziness.

His memories come back to him suddenly, the feeling of his mind off, body moving, as he lifts his staff and brings it against the back of Max’s head, _hard_.

Alec shoves Magnus off him, suddenly feeling like the touch was ants crawling across his skin. His eyes start to burn, and he stares at the floor. “So I did do this?”

“No,” Magnus voice was low and gentle, and he makes an aborted move like we wanted to reach out for Alec again. “You weren’t in control of-” Alec moves, shoving past Magnus and Jace, and out of the room before anyone has a chance to say another word.

 

\-----

 

Alec pulls back on the bow, for an uncountable time, the string digging into his already torn fingers painfully. His shoulder screamed at him as he held it stiff, watching the arrow fly into the perfect center of the target, splitting through the arrow that was already there.

“Impressive,” he hears Magnus say behind him. He’s not sure when he came in, and doesn’t spare him a glace as he grabs another arrow, drawing it into place. His fingers shake uncontrollably, from where the string cuts deep into them. Alec can feel his blood slide down them, over the string, making it too slick when he fires. The arrow misses completely, sinking nearly ten inches too far to the left.

He curses, and goes for another arrow, but Magnus steps in, catching his wrist. He doesn’t say anything, gentle and firm as he pulls away Alec’s bow and quiver, leaning them against the wall. He leads Alec back, pushing him to sit at a bench, touch soft but leaving no room for him to ignore.

“There’s no need for you to hurt yourself, Alexander. There’s nothing you could of done.” He winds his fingers with Alec’s, the tell-tale warmth of his magic spreading out. Alec yanks his hands away before he finishes, shoving them under himself. Magnus sighs, dropping his hands before he continues. “Max is awake, and perfectly fine. We explained everything to him, and he’s waiting to see you.”

Guilt still turns Alec’s stomach unbearably, but he feels his heartbeat start to calm at Magnus’ words. Magnus brings his hands back up, softly stroking over Alec’s knee through his jeans, which helps calm him further.

“Do you think it’s a Seelie sending the fire messages?” Alec finds his voice embarrassingly scratchy, but at least he managed to talk at all around the lump in his throat.

“It’s possible. It would make sense, for why they chose to use them.” Magnus swallows thickly, looking nervous in a way Alec isn’t used to. A twist of his hands and he summons a small black box, which he passes to Alec. “I got you something.”

He opens it, and inside sitting on purple velvet is a silver bracelet. The band was thin, with graceful black lines tracing runes into it, ones Alec didn’t recognize. It was equal parts delicate and elegant, as it was subtle, exactly like something Alec would choose to wear himself. When he picks it up, it’s warm to the touch, spreading out across his hand like Magnus’ magic, stitching together his fingers.

“It’ll protect you, as a barrier from all magic other than my own. And it’ll summon me, if you ever need me or are in danger.” Alec stares at it in his palm, feeling the way his eyes get wet. He looks up, suddenly, incredibly aware of how close together they sat.

“It’s beautiful, Magnus. Thank you.” Magnus’ head is still bent down, staring intently, as he careful reaches out and secures the bracelet around Alec’s wrist. His touch is barely there and _so_ , so cautious.

Alec turns his hand over, holding Magnus’ while his other hand reaches out. His fingers curl around his jaw and lift his face up.

Their kiss is unlike any they’ve shared, and unlike anything Alec’s experienced in his life. It’s not want, lust, or excitement. It’s tender, endearing, and it makes Alec’s chest grow tight. Magnus kisses him like he’s trying to say something, fingers curling into Alec’s hand and thigh. The kiss stays chaste and warms Alec from head to toe. They break apart, but neither move away, dropping their foreheads together and breathing each other’s air.

“Thank you,” Alec whispers, eyes watching for the moment Magnus opens his. He’s afraid to speak too loudly, and break the spell. “For saving Max.”

“Of course, Angel.” Magnus kisses him again, equally sweet, and it’s impossible for Alec to ignore anymore. He’s so, completely, terrifyingly gone on Magnus. He wraps his arm around Magnus, drawing him in closer, and prays to anyone listening that this could last.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, after the attack on young Max, Magnus took it upon himself to double his efforts for Alec’s safety, irrationally obsessed with the idea of keeping him safe. He threw even more wards throughout the institute, insisting on everyone cracking down on security, who was allowed down what halls and through the front doors. 

Another fire message came, so eloquently saying “I told you so,” and it sparked a new wave of hatred, a new desperation to find who was behind these messages, amongst the Lightwood family. Maryse insisted Alec never be left alone, wanting one of his siblings or the Branwell girl with him at all times, even though Magnus was never far behind either. No one said anything about what happened, other than Magnus reassuring Alec that it wasn’t his fault, but Alec was still careful to keep his distance from the youngest Lightwood. 

Alec shut down, so to speak, and dedicated his time and efforts to his coronation. Back were the hours studying in the library, this time with Branwell, bent over documents and speaking in low tones. Magnus stayed two tables away and pretended to be interested in his own books. Alec spends even more time in council meetings, which are dreadfully boring, and even more time in his father’s office, where Magnus is not allowed. 

Alec seems normal, spine straight, shoulders back, head high. He also seems fine, almost seems unaffected. But Mangus doesn’t miss the way his light has dimmed out. He sees the way Alec’s smiles are forced, the way his voice is tight and control. He watches, silently, as Alec leaves his father’s office each day, eyes a little bit flatter, more empty, each time. The same brilliant blue, but it seems to have lost all of its color. 

They don’t talk much, Alec and Magnus, and he almost begins to believe their moment in the archery range two days ago was a fever dream. Alec surprises him though, as he always does, whenever they have a few moments of privacy. Branwell has a lunch date with Maryse on Tuesday, during which Alec pulls Magnus inbetween the library’s shelves and kisses him breathless, hands hot on the bare skin of his back. On Wednesday he sneaks Magnus in after everyone has gone to bed, the two of them tucked away in his moonlit studio. Thursday they claim to be going to town for errands, but Magnus portals them to Japan instead. 

They talk when alone, they talk a lot about anything and everything, but never what they actually should be; Are they in a relationship?; Does Alec plan on continuing this long term?; What about when Alec is the crowned king of a freaking country? Mangus can’t bring himself to ask. Not when Alec kisses him good night, not when they sit too close together, heads bet to one another, and certainly not when Alec smiles at him, the smile that seems to light the entire world. 

Friday morning, Magnus is summoned early, helping to portal Branwell home to her parents. She’s due back the next morning, but Magnus is more than thrilled to see her go. He waits all of five minutes, waits for Alec to sit himself in his usual spot in the library, table stacked with books, before he swoops in. With a careful move, he sweeps away all of Alec’s books, a quick flash of blue taking them away and putting them back on their shelves. 

“Magnus! I was using that!” Alec looks startled at the sudden disappearance of, frankly, a large amount of books, but mostly looks amused. 

“Oh yes, I am aware that you are  _ so busy _ but I’m also aware that it is time for a break.” He offers his hand to Alec, giving him his most charming smile. 

Alec, immune at this point to Magnus’ facade, just rolls his eyes. He stands nonetheless, lifting a brow as a challenge and letting Magnus sweat for a second. 

“And what did you have in mind?” Magnus has a lot of things in mind, particularly some very dirty things starting from the way Alec’s lips curl into a smirk, but he shoves those down (for now). 

Instead, they end up in the park. Magnus walks into the woods without an explanation, turning off the winding trail and stepping into the thicker brush. As soon as they’re surrounded by the trees Alec winds their fingers together. 

Magnus brings him to a clearing, one with a perfect clear, albeit tiny, pond, and several huddles of colorful flowers. It’s surrounded completely, a wall of trees and thick plants, winding up and around the branches. The sunlight comes through like lace through the canopy above, and it makes the light dance on the ground, like it would on the ocean floor. Alec looks impressed, and when Magnus pulls out, with a flourish, a sketchpad and charcoal, his eyes soften, looking more like himself than he has all week. 

Magnus sprawls himself in the grass, stretching out in a sunspot (and if he does it just so his shirt rides up around his stomach, no one will ever know). Alec sits next to his head, long legs stretched out in front of him. They small talk, conversation soft and lilted, but Alec zones out quickly.

Magnus has always been weird about silence, he enjoys it on his own, letting it stretch around him and create a bubble. With other people, silence tends to be stressful, leaving him to wonder what the other person is thinking, if there’s something he’s supposed to say. It’s an uneasiness that 300 years of experience never really seemed to push away. 

With Alexander however, it’s welcomed, soft and warm and accompanied by the scratches on his sketchbook. Magnus feels settled, deep in his bones, watching the sunlight move around on Alec’s skin, watching the steady focus in his eyes. Magnus watches his shoulders, watches as the hard line he’s kept his spine in relaxes, and notices the easy, barely there smile on his lips. 

He rolls over, attempting to slide in closer to Alec, reaching out to wrap his fingers around his calf before Alec stops him. 

“Hey, go back, no like how you were,” he puts his book down just long enough to reach over and adjust Magnus’ body, pulling on his wrist to move his arm back into place. Alec’s fingers leave smudges of charcoal on his skin, but Magnus doesn’t complain. 

“You’re drawing me?”

“Of course.” Alec says it matter of factly, as if there was nothing else in this beautiful hideaway worth drawing. A second letter he seems to catch himself, cheeks coloring as he elaborates, “I mean, I just have been doing a lot of still life, and I thought a live model would be nice, you know a change of pace or something. It’s not that-”

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice is steady, cutting through Alec’s ramble as he drags his hands through his hair, smearing charcoal along his hairline. “It’s fine.”

Alec smiles back, resuming his work as he relaxes again. “Although,” Magnus says, because he just can’t help himself, “Isn’t the whole point of live models that they don’t have any clothes on?”

“Are you offering?” Alec’s looks like he’s trying, and failing, to fight a smile. 

Magnus doesn’t respond, instead just sits up enough to lift his shoulders off the ground, hands already at the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head. Alec stops him, blushing furiously, which makes Magnus laugh.

He leaves his clothes on, settling back into position, but the color remains on Alec’s cheeks. The silence stretches again, but this time it holds something, and Magnus is fine waiting for Alec to say it out loud. 

“What are you doing tonight?” His voice is controlled, careful, so much so that it’s clear he’s fighting to keep it that way.

“I need to do inventory of my potion ingredients,” Magnus sighs, closing his eyes, “I’ve been putting off for so long, but you never want to run out of vampire hair at the most crucial moment.”

“What does vampire hair even d- you know, actually I don’t want to know.” Magnus grins back at him, watching his shoulders pull back, but his voice is smoother as he asks, “I was just going to ask if you wanted to stay over.”

“Like a sleepover? Are we going to wear our jammies and whisper secrets in the dark? Pillow fights? Watch tween rom-coms?”

Alec laughs, “Yeah, or maybe not that at all.” After consideration, he throws his pad to the side, laying down alongside Magnus. When he turns to face him, they are less than a foot apart, close enough to touch. “My parents are having a private ‘date night’ thing tonight, and won’t be home until tomorrow, so Jace is gonna go stay at Clary’s and Izzy’s going to go, um, somewhere. I just… I have the place to myself so I thought I could ask you?” His cheeks are truly red now, and he’s looking just to the left of Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus reaches out, as hesitant as he would be with a wild animal, and puts his hand on Alec’s hip. “I’d love to Alexander,” and if he hadn’t wanted to go before, he would now by the way Alec’s smile lights up his entire face, drawing his eyes back to Magnus’. He presses back into Magnus’ touch, wrapping his own arm around Magnus’ back and pulling him in closer, the space between them intoxicating and irresistible. 

They kiss, slowly and lazily, for a brief moment, and then Alec is dropping his forehead to Magnus’. He keeps his eyes closed, breathing steady, just soaking up the moment and Magnus’ presence. They stay there for a long while, long enough for the sun to move away from above them, and for the air in the forest to grow cold. 

When they do pull away, Alec shows him the sketch he had done. It’s unfinished towards the right side, where Alec had given up in favor of laying together, but the rest of it is stunning as usual. There’s a wonderful balance of light and dark, where it reflects off the angles of his face and collar bone, and it makes him look stunning. Magnus has always known he’s attractive, is pretty confident in the fact, but his idea is so wildly different from the way Alec draws him. Like he’s something truly beautiful. He wonders briefly if anyone else has ever seen him like this, or if that too is strictly  _ Alexander _ . 

Back at the institute, Alec cooks him dinner, puttering around the kitchen and making a giant mess while Magnus leans against the other side of the island. Magnus talks, telling the story of the time Ragnor punched him,  _ in the face _ , for an adventure gone wrong he’d dragged him along for. 

Alec laughs, and nods solemnly, agreeing with Ragnor’s actions. “I’m sorry,” he holds is hands up in defence at Magnus’ offended gasp, “but you know maybe sometimes you deserve it.”

“ _ Excuse me, _ I am wonderful, and my face is beautiful and should never be damaged.”

Alec laughs again, loud and carefree, then brings one hand up to carefully trace Magnus’ cheekbones. “It is… but I still would of punched you.” Magnus pretends to be offended, knocking his hand away, but it only has so much heat when he’s laughing too. 

“What are you making?” Magnus asks, when Alec seems at least close to being finished.

“It’s a family recipe, my grandma taught it to me, here try it” Alec offers him a taste, and even though he tries very hard Magnus cannot control his expression before Alec sees it. “What you don’t like it?”

“No, no, it’s wonderful, totally delicious” but he’s still grimacing. Honestly, it tasted quite like death. 

Alec looks horribly offended, mouth hanging slightly open, “My family loves this recipe! I always make it whenever someone is sick, and  _ they’ve  _ never complained!”

“Maybe that’s because they’re too sick to taste.”

“Maybe you don’t know good food when you taste it.”

“I am three hundred years old, I assure you my tastebuds are quite refined.” A quick wave of his wrist, and the stew is, hopefully fixed, although Alec shoots him a glare. “Try it.”

He does, and glares even harder, mouth twisted in annoyance. Magnus laughs, patting his shoulder gently. “Haven’t you ever noticed a taste difference when someone makes it?”

“No,” he admits begrudgingly, “No one has ever made it for me.” He goes back to his recipe, reading in again and looking confused at the spread of ingredients on the counter. Magnus does his best to hide his reaction, the twist in his chest.

“I thought you said you all make it for each other when sick?”

“Huh? No, I make it. Nobody in my family can cook, so they don’t even try.” Magnus feels his chest tighten more, a sudden image in his head. He can easily picture young Alec trying to make this stew, bringing it to his parents or siblings with his eyes open and eager. Even easier he can picture Alec sick in his own bed, curled up and dealing with it alone. 

“Well,” Magnus says after clearing the lump in his throat, “Lucky for you, I am an excellent chef, and next time I will be the one cooking.”

“It doesn’t count as cooking if you summon it from some restaurant.” Alec retorts, a gleam in his eyes, leaving it Magnus’ turn to be mock offended. 

It isn’t until they’re settled next to each other at the dining table, bowls of (thankfully fixed) stew in front of them, that Alec says, “next time?,” voice hopeful. 

Magnus finds Alec’s hand under the table, winding their fingers together.

\-----

When Alec leads him back to his bedroom, Magnus can’t help but feel the charged weight of the air. He feels sparks, similar to his magic when over-excited, waiting just below the surface of his skin, charged and spreading fire.

“Alright,” he claps his hands together, feeling suddenly nervous, “how did you want to do this? Do I built the blanket fort while you prepare the hot chocolate?”

Instead of responding to his, frankly stupid, joke, Alec steps into his space and takes Magnus’ face between his hands. His touch is gentle, but the kiss is sure. Magnus tilts his head just right, adding to the angle, and hands grabbing at Alec’s hips. They kiss hard and dirty and clumsy, addictingly so, and the sparks seem to erupt inside Magnus. 

Kissing Alexander always made Magnus feel giddy, like his vision was going white at the edges and the world was suddenly brighter and tinted gold. He wanted to wax poetics about Alec’s breath mixing with his or the colors of his eyes (so very, very blue). He wanted to take, hold tight, and never let go. He wanted to mark and claim and be claimed. 

He tries to calm himself down, tries to contain the swell of possessive affection when Alec’s hands push Magnus’ hair away from his forehead, or when he kisses and then grins against Magnus’ cheek. Magnus pulls Alec’s shirt up and over his head, hands immediately tracing over miles of pale skin, marked with dark lines and imperfections from years of fighting.

Alec gets eager too quickly, trying to press further into Magnus and get undressed at the same time. He doesn’t break their kiss as he struggles to get his boots off, tripping and then laughing into Magnus’ mouth. It’s new and excited, but also comfortable and warm and  _ right _ and unlike anything Magnus has felt in all his years. They fall into his sheets together, and the world ceases to exist. 

Alexander is so beautiful, skin flushed and lips parted, a loaded look behind his eyes as he stares up at Magnus. His skin gleams with sweat and Magnus attempts to drag his lips across as much as possible, fingers tracing everywhere else. Alec’s hands tangled in his hair pull him back up and his legs fall apart for Magnus to tuck into him. 

They’re wrapped around each other completely, Alec’s ankle hooked over Magnus’ calf and his hand sliding down Magnus’ spine, leaving goosebumps and drawing him in. When their hips roll together, Alec’s head falls back with a breathy moan. Magnus latches onto the side of his neck, one hand tracing the positively sinful lines of his abs, the other support him to help grind into Alec more. 

Magnus scrapes his teeth along Alec’s collarbone, which causes his breath to catch in his throat. His hands jump to Magnus waist, shaking slightly as pulls at Magnus belt. He reaches down and tangles their fingers together, forcing them both to take a breath.

“Alexander, Darling,” he shudders at the pet name, which is definitely something for Magnus to remember, “how far are you wanting to go tonight? Before I push it too far.”

Alec doesn’t respond, eyes screwed shut as he rolls up into Magnus. The delicious slide of their bodies, connect from chest to groin, makes Magnus’ toes curl slightly, white noise in his mind making him miss what Alec mutters under his breath. 

Magnus pushes one hand into Alec’s hip, holding him to the bed, untangling their fingers to instead trace the soft skin under Alec’s eye. “Focus, Alexander,” he says after Alec’s hands slide along his lower back.

Alec takes a deep breath, which Magnus copies, and relaxes. When he opens his eyes, they’re warm and honest.

“I want this, all of his.” He sounds steady, and  _ good lord _ his voice low and husky should be illegal. “I want you to take me.”

He says it with just the edge of a smirk, and Magnus’ self-control can only last through so much. He kisses him again, until neither of them can breath, and when Alec’s hands go back for his belt, he leans into the touch. 

“Are you sure, Darling?” Magnus asks again, even as Alec gets his pants undone, sliding them off.

“ _ Yes _ , Magnus, I’m all yours,” and really, who is Magnus is argue with that?

 

\-----

 

Laying next to him, moonlight falling over his pale skin, he’s so beautiful, and all Magnus wants to do is keep him there forever. They lay, tangled and tucked together, Magnus’ head resting over his steady heartbeat, Alec’s fingers tracing up and down Magnus’ spine, making his whole body boneless. 

Alec’s chest and neck (and lower) are spotted with red marks in the shape of Magnus’ teeth. He lets his fingers go over them, tapping over each one. 

“Sorry about these, I have a tendency towards possessiveness,” he lets sparks rise between his fingers, a brief flash of light in the dark room. “I can heal them for you?”

Alec reaches up to intertwine their fingers, and Magnus watches the way the sparks jump and then settle into Alec’s skin. “Don’t. I like them.” He kisses the top of Magnus’ head, whispering a soft “good night” into his hair. 

“Sweet dreams, Angel.” And if he falls asleep with a ridiculous smile on his face, no one else has to know. 

 

\-----

 

In the morning they wake up slow, Alec first and then Magnus to the gentle pull of fingers in his hair. The sun stretches out to the room around them, long lines on the floor, and glittering off the opposite wall. Magnus breathes slowly, eyes still closed, held tight against Alec’s body. He wills this to last as long as possible, contentment deep in his bones. Magnus feels Alec drop a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

Alec gets up first, gently unraveling Magnus’ arms from around him and sliding out. He gets dressed, keeping his head down and back to Magnus. 

Magnus on the other hand, stays in the bed, stretching his limbs out and arching his back.  The pillow he turns his face into smells like Alec and he can’t help but burrow into it deeper. 

He feels the bed dip as Alec sits next to him, and when he turns to look Alec still has his back turned. “Look, there’s something I need to tell you. It’s about, um, my coronation…” He’s wringing his hands together in his lap, more nervous than Magnus can ever remember seeing him. 

Despite the fact that he can feel the tension in the air, Magnus pulls himself up, leaning against Alec’s back. He drops a kiss to the base of his neck, and feels the way Alec shivers under the attention. Magnus waits, lets him sort it over in his head, tracing his fingers up and down Alec’s forearm. 

Finally he turns, and kisses Magnus. It’s slow and too cautious, distant like he’s trying to say something Magnus can’t understand. When they pull apart, he can’t meet Magnus’ eyes but opens his mouth to speak.

“See, the thing is-” 

He’s interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, and a second later Jace’s voice shouting through the wood. “Alec! Get up! You’re gonna be late for family meeting.”

“Yeah, Jace, just a second,” He’s up on his feet, pulling on his boots and jacket and a flushed hurry. “I’ll meet you there, okay?”

Jace says something back, that they can’t entirely hear through the walls, but walks away. Magnus watches as Alec pulls up his sleeve, carefully drawing an  _ iratze _ , and then watches as the few visible marks on his neck disappear. 

Magnus stands now too, a swirl of magic getting him dressed and putting his hair back into order. Alec’s not looking at him again, and doesn’t see him coming forward until Magnus reaches out. He swipes his hand through Alec’s hair, a burst of sparks combing the craziness back into place. 

“Thanks,” he reaches up immediately, as if to pull his hand through his hair, but stops himself, grabbing the back of his next instead. “I… we have to go, but, just… don’t leave until we can talk, okay?”

“Of course,” Magnus waves over his shoulder as he walks to the door, trying to feign confidence against the nervousness Alec’s words settle into his stomach. He has the door open and waiting before he turns back, Alec still having not moved. 

“Promise?” There’s that something again, what he can’t identify, so he just nods, trying to seem sincere. 

The family meeting is in the same conference room as day one, but this time Alec and Branwell sit on one side, the other five members of his family on the opposite. Magnus leans back against the wall, as far away from them as he can, eyes trained on Alec. 

He’s staring pointedly ahead, barely acknowledging anyone in the room. His spine is rigid, and the set of his shoulders is so tight Magnus worries the muscles might tear. Izzy, their mother, and Branwell are chatting away, Robert and Max uninterested. Jace is the only other one who seems to notice Alec’s state.

His gold eyes are studying Alec’s face, openly frowning, and Magnus notices him kick gently at him from under the table. Alec doesn’t react.

“Okay!” Izzy is practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement, “ _ What _ is the big news I was promised!?”

“Well,” Branwell looks nervous and eager, reaching over to lay her hand on Alec’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath, turning to his family with his eyes still unfocused. “Alec and I would like to formally announce our engagement!”

Magnus feels all the air rush out of his lungs, and he’s so positive he heard wrong, there’s  _ no way _ that’s what she said. But then not a second later, Izzy screams, all but throwing herself across the table to hug them both. His parents express their own excitement, Maryse reaching forward to take and squeeze Branwell’s hand. 

Magnus waits, one more moment suspended in air. His skin is burning, magic so tightly coiled under his skin, and it takes everything he has to tamper it down. Alec takes another breath, this one shaky, before he smiles and joins in on his family’s cheer. Suddenly, Magnus recognizes the  _ something _ Alec’s kiss held. An apology. 

Magnus doesn’t wait anymore, and slides out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy legitimately  _ squeals _ , Maryse squeezing Lydia’s hand, and Lydia is all too thrilled to join in on the celebrating. 

Alec tries to stay focused, to keep the smile on his face and to react properly when Max asks “When you gonna get married?” but his attention is thoroughly on the door Magnus slipped out of. He feels worse about himself than he ever has before. He truly hates himself for not telling him, for chickening out this morning and the other 14 opportunities he’s had to talk to Magnus since he and Lydia officially decided. 

He thinks of the way Magnus smiled at him last night, like he was the most precious thing in the world, but then hears his parent’s voice in his head over it. Alec is pretty sure he’s going to be sick.

Izzy and Lydia immediately start gabbling over wedding preparations, dragging Alec in to ask about cobalt blue or gold for the decorations. “Uh? Either is fine.” Izzy rolls her eyes at him, but pushes up from the table. 

“Come on,” she offers her hand out to Lydia, “I’ve got a stack of wedding magazines I’ve been saving, we can go check those out.” She winks at Alec over her shoulder, pulling his  _ fiancee  _ along. 

Alec loves his sister, truly, truly does, and he’s never resented her quite this much.

Max leaves after, about as interested as any 12 year old would be. On his parent’s way out the door, his dad clamps a hand down on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Alec.”

Which doesn’t help anything. 

Jace watches them go, staring at the door for all of 30 seconds before he snaps back to Alec, “What are you doing?”

“Excuse me?”

“What are you thinking? An arranged marriage?!”

“It’s not an arranged marriage, I choose this.”

“Are you insane?” Jace looked so completely pissed off that it was actually baffling, as if he was being personally scorned. 

“What is your problem?”

“Is this about Magnus?” Alec physically feels the moment the words hit him, like dumping ice water over his head. He stares at Jace’s stern face, hard eyes, and down twisted mouth. He sees complete knowledge.

“You… know?”

“Of course I know, Alec. I’m your  _ parabatai _ .” He sighs, getting up to come around the table, falling into the seat Lydia left at Alec’s side. “One day, he comes along and you’re happier than you’ve ever been. Then all of the sudden you’re miserable again and  _ engaged _ ?”

“I’m not miserable,” he mutters back, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. Jace’s voice is on a loop in his head.  _ Happier than you’ve ever been _ . 

“What is going on, Alec? Why would you do this?”

“I’m doing what I have to do, Jace.”

“Marrying Lydia? How does that make any sense at all?”

“The king is expect to have a bride.”

“Kings have ruled solo before.”

“Very rarely, in fact-”

“So rule with a guy.”

“ _ Are you insane _ ?!” He said it so nonchalantly, as if this wasn’t something Alec spent the last  _ twelve years _ of his life thinking about, fighting against. As if it wasn’t the single biggest thing standing between him and the throne. 

“Why not? The world is at an all time high of acceptance, now’s as good a time as any.”

“Yeah, and there’s still 10 countries where you can be sentenced to death for being gay. Even more where you can be imprisoned. That’s not even counting how people personally feel about it. Do you think any of those countries are going to trade with us if we have an openly gay king? What about siding with us in war?”

“We can live without those countries, Alicante is the strongest out there, if anyone was going-”

“Alicante, Idris specifically, has the highest concentration of Shadowhunters in the world, a culture built on traditional values, even outside of the throne. Idris is supposed to be the central hub of Shadowhunters worldwide, no one would listen to me if they knew, we’d lose all our political control.”

“You’re literally the King, they can’t turn their back on royal decree, whether they disagree or not.”

“The Clave can. They can outvote me if they wanted to, which you know they would.”

“Come on, not enough of them are going to care for that to happen.”

“What about the people, Jace? How am I supposed to rule a country that doesn’t trust me?”

“So instead you’re just going to rule under a lie.”

“I’m doing what I have to do. I was born into this, and I’ve known what it entails the whole time.”

“What about Magnus?” And again, it feels like being punched. Alec’s stomach twists, and the image of Magnus’ back to him leaving him behind is right at the front of his mind. 

“Magnus was… unexpected,” He wonders how long it would take to hear his name without feeling sick. “He… happened. And now it’s over, and I’ll be fine.”

“Alec,” Jace levels him with one of his looks, the one that says he could read directly into Alec’s soul, something only Jace would be capable of. “I know what you’re feeling. You lo-”

“Look!” Alec is horribly unready to admit it even to himself, let alone have Jace say it out loud first. “I already made my decision. I accepted this.”

Jace’s jaw is tight, arms crossed over his chest, so Alec tries again, “I can’t do this without you.”

Jace takes a deep breath, cursing quietly. His shoulders drop, he looks like he has a lot more he wants to say but instead he subcomes. “Fine. If this is what you want, then I will support you.”

“Thank you,” He twists his hands together in his lap for a second, watching them move together. “Will you give me away at my wedding?”

Jace finally cracks a smile, “Of course.”

 

\-----

 

The rest of the day, and the day after, is all about wedding planning, which is in fact as awful as Alec thought it would be. They’ve decided to get married the same day as his coronation, since they will already have all the guests here, and it would make the transition easier, to crown them both on the same day. Unfortunately this gives them two weeks to plan the entire event.

Izzy takes to it like everyone knew she would, and it takes less than 6 hours for it to be the biggest gossip in the country. Alec ignores social media, and news headlines even more, even though Izzy keeps sending him the links to various gossip blogs. 

Alec doesn’t see Magnus, not since he walked out of their announcement, and when he tried to call him he doesn’t get anything in return. Mostly, he’s just trying desperately not to think about it. 

The stack of wedding magazines, which he found out Izzy had been gathering since Lydia first came to visit, is obsessive if anyone asked Alec (which no one did). He guesses it’s impressive how quickly Izzy and Lydia manage to throw it all together, ordering enough flowers, food, and decorations to make it as grand as one would expect from a royal wedding. 

On the upside, they don’t ask Alec for his opinion much, and instead just drag him along to vendors to help carry things. Right now, he’s standing in the great hall, as Izzy gestures to where they will be setting up pews, Lydia standing at the mock alter. 

Alec’s job is to write down whatever measurements and instructions they call out, and he can’t for the life of him imagine it’s necessary to have a golden carpet run down the aisle, let alone the hundreds of rose petals to decorate it. 

“It has to be perfect, Alec!” Izzy argues back, “My favorite big brother deserves nothing but the best!”

“Go and tell Jace that for me, will you?”

“Oh, he already knows. We like to have gossip sessions about you at three am.”

“That’s great, really, do you bring Max with you?”

“Only to every other.”

He’s about to respond when a loud  _ crack _ echoes through the room, nearly deafening. All three of them jump, hands flying to their weapons and posing for an attack. Another crack, an even louder groan, and then a sudden shower of dust from above. 

Alec looks up just in time to watch as the giant chandelier he stood under disattached from the ceiling, coming crashing to the ground. There wasn’t time to do anything more than throw his arms over his head and hope for the best.

It hits with the force of an earthquake, horrendously loud with the noise of shattering glass and crunching tile. Alec waits for pain of being crushed under a thousand pounds of lights, but it never comes. Dust is so thick in the air around his eyes, and the ringing in his ear blocks out sound for a long time. 

Alec looks up, to where his arms are still held over his head, and sees Magnus’ bracelet. It glows  bright blue, and there’s a definite warmth spreading rapidly up his arm and through his chest. Completely surrounding him is a nearly translucent blue and shimmering force field, holding all of the wreckage at bay. 

He watches as it shifts around, moving like it’s made of water. When he lowers his arms, it dissipates. Suddenly the world is no longer silent, and he hears voice screaming out at him, Jace’s loudest of all. 

Jace manages to push his way through, holding out a hand and helping haul Alec out of the rubble. Even when he’s 10 feet away from the danger, Jace doesn’t let go, gripping on Alec’s hand tight. Izzy and Lydia are both still yelling, fretting over him. Both of his parents are there, his dad staring up at the gaping hole in the ceiling with a stunned expression. 

His mother looks a combination of concerned and enraged, demanding to know what happened. Alec barely has time to think before the front door swings open hard, and Magnus is there.

“What happened?” His voice is loud and sharp, powerful, and everyone around them shuts up in favor of listening to it. Magnus’ hands fly up to grab at Alec’s biceps, the familiar heat of his magic spreading, “are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine, there was a force field or something.”

Magnus breathes out harshly, as if he was struggling to hold the air in, “That would be the protection spell in the bracelet. Good to know it works, if nothing else.” Then, as if he just became aware there were other people in the room, he drops his hands from Alec like they were burned. 

“Protection spell? What happened? Was this another Seelie attack?” Maryse, now reassured that Alec was alright, had switched fully into enraged. 

“I enchanted this bracelet that I gave Alec, to protect him when I’m not around.” Magnus’ eyes dart around the room, taking in all the entrances, the pile of rubble, and the gaping ceiling. “And yes, this was definitely Seelie magic.”

Every voice in the room picked up again, arguing different points and asking a million questions. Magnus held up a hand, silencing everyone. 

“Wards are designed to keep demonic energy out and angelic in. Since Seelies have both, they must of found a way through them. I’ll have to redesign the wards.” 

“Thank the Angel he had the bracelet,” Jace mutters just loud enough for people to hear.

“Yes,” Maryse turns her angry eyes back on Magnus, “for when you’re not here. Which, why  _ weren’t  _  you here?”

Magnus doesn’t respond, instead holding out a hand towards Alec, “It needs to be recharged.”

Alec feels weirdly empty when he gives it up. 

Izzy pouted, “but what about the chandelier?” Magnus rolled his eyes, but with a move no one could deny was impressive, all the glass collected and lifted itself, knitting back together and reattaching to the ceiling with a flash of blue. “Oh. Cool.”

“Real handy having a warlock around,” Jace says, looking at Alec from the corner of his eyes. 

Alec throws him a look back, hoping that no one else caught his remarks. 

Magnus turns to leave, his hands coming up and spreading blue. “Wait!” Lydia calls after him, rushing to catch up, “I want to learn more about the wards.”

Magnus rolls his shoulders, leading her along as he explained, and Alec’s pretty sure he’s the only one who caught how stiff his movements were. 

“Enough with wedding planning, we need to get to the bottom of the Seelie attacks,” Maryse says, turning on her heels and stomping out. She snaps her fingers over her shoulders and obediently, like dogs, everyone follows. 

 

\-----

 

It’s not until hours later, approaching on midnight, that Alec finally makes it back to his bedroom. They still have nothing, all their attempts to contact Seelies from across the world were still coming up with no leads, no one seemed to know who was behind the attacks (Alec’s suggestion that it might be  _ all of them _ was promptly shot down). 

He barely had time to pull off his shoes and jacket before someone knocked on the door. Figuring it was Jace or Izzy, he answers without thinking.

Instead, the door reveals Magnus, who is taking extra care to look just over Alec’s shoulder, refusing any eye contact. 

“I just came to return the bracelet.” He says, tone tight. Alec holds out his arm and when Magnus secures it around his wrist, warmth immediately spreads to his cold fingers. 

“You’re gonna need to make me a second one, so that it can heat up both hands.” Magnus hums in response, looking wholly unimpressed. “Um… so, can we talk?”

“Are you still marrying Lydia?”

“...yes.”

“Then we have nothing to talk about.” He turns his back, moving down the hallway before Alec can react.

“Magnus!” He pauses, so stiff, but at least he stops. “Please?”

He rolls his eyes, ever the one for dramatics, but turns back around and comes inside the room. 

“Whatever you have to say, say it.”

“Uh, right... um. Are you, um, okay?” Magnus scoffs, pushing past him to leave again but Alec catches him by the arm. “Right, that was a stupid question, I’m sorry.”

He takes a deep breath, and then another one, trying to gather his thoughts. Magnus, thankfully, waits. 

“I’m sorry. For telling you like that. It was awful, I know, and I’m really sorry.”

“Is that all you’re sorry for?”

“Um… that, and pretty much everything else.” Magnus expressions tightens, making Alec stumble to correct himself: “How I treated you, that is, not like, what happened. I’ll never be sorry for that.”

Magnus looked like was waiting for more, expression bored and flat, eyes staring directly at Alec’s. A nervous itch spread across his skin, getting more unbearable by the second. 

Magnus spoke first. “Was that your grand declaration? That you’re sorry? I could’ve guessed that.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say here, Magnus. We both knew that this is how it would end.”

“What, with you marrying Lydia? No, Alec, I did not know that’s how this would ‘end.’” Magnus voice is so sharp and angry Alec flinches back, dropping his hand off Magnus’ arm. 

“I’m sorry,” He said again, feeling prickly and pathetic. “I just, it’s my family, you know. Honor and all that.”

“Honor? What’s the honor in living a lie?”

“This is what I have to do, Magnus, for my country and my people.”

“No, it isn’t. This is a choice you are making.”

“What other choice is there?”

“Being true to yourself? Listening to your heart? Admitting you have feelings for m-”

“At what cost? My people, my country, my career, my family? Everything? This could ruin everything for me.”

“Or it could be everything you’ve been wanting.” Magnus stepped close enough that Alec could feel his heat, as hot as a brand against him. “I know you feel what I feel, Alec.”

“You don’t have any clue how I feel,” He stepped away, multiple steps, away from where the pull of Magnus was so inviting.

“Then tell me. Do you  _ love _ Lydia? Tell me you do and I’ll stop.”

“I… I don’t…” He stumbled over his words, never finding it harder to lie before in his life. “It’s not about that.”

Magnus scoffs, rolling his eyes so hard he tilts his head with it. 

“Look,” Alec holds up a hand towards him, trying to defuse, Magnus’ anger in the air making him sick. “I just wanted to apologize, not fight.”

“Well,” Magnus steeled himself, sounding less like the person Alec knew than ever before. “You accomplished that. Now if you don’t mind me, I’ve used a lot of magic today and I would like to go home.”

He leaves, and this time Alec lets him, shutting and locking the door behind him. He leans his forehead against it and takes deep, soothing breaths for a long time. 

It takes even longer for him to fall asleep that night. 

 

\-----

 

It’s not until dinner the next night that it all finally catches up to him. They’re eating, surrounded by his entire family when Lydia makes a comment about the bed in the guest room and Izzy, ever so helpful, pitches in:

“Why don’t you just sleep in Alec’s room?” 

Alec feels every muscle in his body tighten at once. 

“Izzy,” Jace hisses at her.

“What? They’re gonna have sex eventually, might as well not pretend.”

“Isabelle, don’t be crass,” Maryse chasized, “But Lydia, if you did want to sleep in Alec’s room we would have no problem with that.”

Alec desperately scrambled for any reason, any excuse at all to not do this while Lydia, cheerful as every, accepted the offer. Anything Alec tossed around in his head just kept coming back to  _ you’re going to have to have sex with her eventually _ . He knew, objectively, what he had gotten himself into, but the sudden, forced idea of having sex with his fiancee made him want to cry. 

His mind jumps, as it usually does, to Magnus. To the ever so delicate way he touched him, like he was a treasure, and the way he kissed him like it was the end-all-be-all of the world. He didn’t even bother trying to picture Lydia like that, he knew there was no point in pretending. 

Leading Lydia back to his bedroom, he felt hollow and shaky. The click of the door echoed in their awful silence, so much different from the easiness Magnus brought. Lydia never faltered for a second, strides confident as she walked across the room and perched herself on the edge of his bed. 

Before he had a chance to begin, Lydia’s voice rang out, perfectly poised. “Your heart belongs to someone else, doesn’t it?”

“Uh… what?”

“It’s obvious, really,” She smoothed her hands out on her skirt, pushing away nonexistent wrinkles, eyes far away. “The way you act whenever someone brings up the wedding. You look like you’re hurting.”

Again, words escape him. He’s never been too good with words, especially not when they’re emotional. He could lie, but between his  _ very _ long pause, and the way he no doubt looks like he’s going to throw up, what’s the point? “Yes… there is… someone.”

Lydia nodded, and when she turned back to Alec her expression was kind, eyes sad. “I had a someone too. His name was John,” she wrung her hands together, and Alec couldn’t help but notice he had never seen her show emotion before. “He was the love of my life, and we were set to be wed, but he was killed by a demon before we had a chance.”

“Lydia, I’m so sorry.” For a second, he tried to imagine what that must be like. The thought crept up in his mind of Magnus being gone, permanently. His stomach twisted painfully, and he shoved that thought as far away as it would go. 

“It’s been a couple years, I’ve had time to adjust. But I’ve also come to understand that I cannot love again. Not in the way I loved John. I’ve accepted that my duty as a Shadowhunter will be my love now. I’m perfectly fine marrying you, for the good of the country. I’m fine with marrying you while your heart belongs to someone else, as long as you understand that mine does too.”

Alec watched her for a moment, her perfect posture, steady hands, and unwavering eyes. He had always seen her as dull, as not having a lot going on outside of mindless obedience. Now, he suddenly understands her different. It makes sense, the perfect bow of control she’s tied herself with to not fall apart, and Alec understands it all too well. 

“Thank you.” He says, more sincere than anything he’s ever said to her. “That… means a lot to me.”

She nods, smiling at him just so. “Do you want to tell me about her?”

Alec can’t help the hysterical laugh that bursts out. He pulls his hand through his hair, scratches the back of his neck, and shakes his head, a mess of nerves. “Um, no, not really. Sorry.”

Lydia holds her hands up in surrender. “It’s okay, I shouldn’t of asked.”

“It doesn’t really matter anyway. It’s over.”

She stands up then, straightening her clothes and pulling her shoulders back. They nod a silent good night to each other, and she’s halfway out the door before she looks back. “A word of advice, Alec?”

When he looks up at her, her eyes are distant again and he wonders what she’s seeing. “If there was anyway I could, there’s nothing that could stop me from being with my love.” And then she’s gone, the click of the door deafening in the silent room. 

 

\-----

 

The next day is council meetings, and Alec is truly exhausted. He’s trying his best to stay awake, but between arguing with Magnus and his conversation with Lydia, he’s having troubles getting to sleep. The cup of coffee in front of him makes him more nauseous than awake, but he sips at it anyway. 

Multiple members of the Clave are there, Jia Penhowser and Imogen Herondale namely, along with both of his parents. They’re supposed to be talking about updating the Accords, which Alec does care about, and he would be paying a lot more attention to if he wasn’t so tired. It doesn’t matter what they say anyway, Alec technically gets to sign off the final draft next month. 

So, no, he’s not really paying attention overall, only half-assed listening to the debate. Until, however, he hears his mother say:

“Clearly the control of the Queen is wavering, if she’s unable to keep her people in check. If this continues much longer, we will just have to bring them back under our order.”

“What?” He says it before he can help himself, even though he knows it’s not his place to speak. His mom shoots him a look that says she knows he hasn’t been paying attention, but it’s his dad’s glance, the one that says his opinion isn’t wanted, that really upsets him. 

“What are you saying, that we overthrow the Seelie Queen?”

Maryse sighs like this is a conversation they’ve been over again and again. “We are saying that if order is not being given, than it will be taken.”

“That’s ridiculous, that’s not going to help anything.”

“They have to reigned in, we can’t allow them to go around attack Shadowhunters at their free will with no punishment.”

“I’m not saying that the attacks go unpunished, I’m saying that taking over their government is not a good idea. They already hate us because they think our leadership is inflicting theirs.”

“Maybe it should, the Seelies are running wild. We could offer them a better system.”

“The Seelie’s are already trying to stage a revolt as is, how is threatening them going to make them hate us any less?”

“I don’t really care about their  _ feelings _ , Alec.”

“The laws are supposed to be in place for peace. This is not peace.” Alec looks around the room, away from where his mother was fuming, to his father who looks even more mad, to Imogen who looked horrified, and Jia who just looked astonished. None of the other Clave members were offering him any help either. 

“The Downworlders and Shadowhunters will never been at  _ peace _ , Alec,” his father interjects, speaking with such disdain at the idea. “Our people have been at war for all of history. We are not going to just roll over to them.” 

“I am not going to be at war with the downworld,” Alec said, forcing his voice to be calm, even as his hands curl into fists. “ _ My _ rule will be different.”

“This is just the way things are, Alec,” Jia said, voice gentle. Alec had always liked her, but she too could be stuck in the past. 

“Yeah, well, time’s are changing.”

 

\-----

 

He’s just getting out of the shower later that night, hair just wet enough to still drip slightly down his chest, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Someone knocks, and he braces himself for the worst, for Jace to come laugh at him or his parents to come scold him for his behavior. He opens the door already prepared to shut it in whoever’s face. 

Magnus’ eyes immediately dropped down to his torso, following the trail of a water drop as it slides down his skin. Alec clears his throat to draw back his attention, a hot flush spreading down his chest.

“Okay, I’m back,” Magnus blinks owlishly a few times. “I just wanted to come by and see if you were okay.”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Magnus shrugs, eyes moving around to find something to look at. Alec wonders how he knew, or if he even did truly know, that he felt like tearing his hair out in the shower a moment ago. “Do you want to come in?”

Magnus’ eyes go back to his shirtlessness first, before his face. Alec expects him to say no, if the tightness of his jaw is anything to go by, but he steps inside nonetheless. Magnus takes a deep breath, and Alec waits for him to start. “We never really got a chance to finish our conversation.”

He turns to Alec, and his eyes are asking for  _ so much _ that Alec has no idea how to give. He stares at them, at the gold-green that still makes him feel a little breathless, and it does nothing to help clear through the fog in his head. Alec gives up first, dropping his eyes to the floor. "There's not a conversation to be had."

“This marriage is a bad idea, Alec.”

“Come on, Magnus, you know I don’t have a choice.” Magnus sighs, in the way you do when talking to a stubborn child. “You and I understand marriage very differently. It’s about more than… this,” he helplessly gestures between the two of them. “It’s about family, and tradition, and my people, and honor, and-”

“You keep saying it’s about honor, but I’m still not seeing how. Isn’t it much  _ more _ honorable to be true to yourself, and to what’s right, than to lie? At least more than to keep on encouraging an ignorant and hateful world?”

“I’m not encouraging intolerance from anyone. It’s different for me. You just don’t understand.”

“Then  _ make me _ .”

Alec stutters over his words, eyes coming back to Magnus’. How exactly can he explain any of this in a way that Magnus could understand? How can he explain how badly he wants to pull Magnus into his arms but he  _ just can’t _ ? “You can’t understand, you’re not a Shadowhunter.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it Alec. You really think I know nothing of intolerance? Of hate or tradition? I’ve been around for a long time, and I’ve been bisexual that entire time too.” 

“You’ve never been concerned with other people’s opinions of you.”

“ _ Exactly. _ That’s my entire point, I’ve learned, first hand, that other people’s judgement of you don’t affect anything. Your sexuality in no way affects your ability as a leader, but your choice and your honesty do.” 

“I wish things were different, Magnus, I really do, I just-”

“Then make them different. You are the one in charge here, you are the one with the power to change things. And you know that.”

Alec doesn’t say anything back, can’t bring himself to. He also can’t bring himself to look at Magnus’ face, doesn’t want to see the anger and disappointment he undoubtedly has caused. He hears Magnus sigh, but this time it sounds more like he’s giving up. Alec thinks he’s going to leave, keeps expecting him too as Alec tries to grasp at straws in his head. 

But as always, Magnus waits for him. 

“There’s just so much to think about,” he finally says, voice quiet. 

“Do you love Lydia?”

He should lie, should put on the brave face he knows he needs to, but can’t bring it out. He’s never been good at lying, and with Magnus, he can’t even try. “No.”

“You’ll be lonely all your life, and so will she. Neither of you deserve that… and neither do I.” Magnus voice holds so much meaning, and it really, really sounds like he’s going to say goodbye. “You deserve to be happy, Alexander.”

And  _ oh _ . Alec hadn’t realized how much he missed that. He had realized how much he loved it, the way Magnus said his name, slightly purred but with so, so much affection. He missed it so desperately, missed  _ Magnus _ so much that it felt like something had been ripped out of him. And now, with just a taste, and offer to have it back, he couldn’t deny it any longer. 

Alec moves before he’s aware of it, in the next second he’s right up to Magnus, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling them together. With his hand crushed between their bodies, Alec could feel the way Magnus’ heart skipped in his chest. He cradles his jaw gently in his hand, and Alec’s kissing him like he’s all that’s ever mattered. It was strong and fast and messy, lips and tongue and teeth. Magnus’ hands were everywhere, in his hair, grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him closer by the hips, scratching along his stomach. 

Alec lets go of his shirt in favor of pushing his hands under it, Magnus’ skin hot and smooth, the taste of him on Alec’s lips as addicting as anything he’s ever known. Magnus lets go of him just long enough to lift his arms, letting Alec pull his shirt over his head, then wraps them around his waist. Alec’s on fire, feeling desperate and needy and wild, trying to pull Magnus farther into him. 

Magnus laughs at his clumsy desperation, but it’s not hurtful in any way. His hand comes up to Alec’s cheek, thumb tracing the delicate skin under his eye. His other hand rested at the small of Alec’s back, leading him to the bed in a more controlled manner. The frantic air between them was replaced by something new; something sweet, careful, adoring, and achingly warm. Alec could feel Magnus’ kisses spark all the way down to his toes, magical in a way that was strictly Magnus. 

Falling into the sheets with him was as natural as breathing. Magnus stretched out under him easily, so devastatingly beautiful, as intoxicating and irresistible as the first time he’d ever seen him. But now it’s more. Now it’s not an attractive stranger, now it was someone who he couldn’t imagine his life without. 

It was someone who he knew so much about, and only wanted to know more. It was someone who cared for him, trusted him, and might even actually love him. Alec kissed him again, and again, and again, confused on how he managed to get this lucky. How he could even deserve this absolutely  _ wonderful _ person below him. 

Magnus kissed him back like he knew exactly what he was thinking, and in that moment nothing else mattered. 

 

\-----

 

The next morning Alec woke up first, Magnus back pressed against his chest, arms and legs tangled with his. Alec took a deep breath, lungs filling with the scent of Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo, soaking in the content, lazy happiness that spread across his skin. He brought his hand up, slowly and feather light, tracing over Magnus’ skin. He counted out each rib, traced from his shoulder all the way to his fingertips, slid as far down his leg as he could, curling his fingers around Magnus’ knee. 

Magnus came to consciousness slowly, pressing back against Alec’s chest and further into his fingers exploration. 

“G'morning Angel,” Magnus’ voice was rough and heavenly, downright the most beautiful thing Alec had ever heard. 

“Good morning,” Alec mumbled back, sliding his lips along the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus shivered, and then rolled over in Alec’s arms, wrapping his own around Alec’s waist when he could.

Alec dropped their foreheads together and kissed him slow, regardless of morning breath. He stayed longer than he should, breathing Magnus in and exchanging lazy, sunrise kisses. Eventually though, he groaned, pulling back out of their bubble. 

“I have to go, or I’m going to be late.” Magnus grumbled his disapproval, tightening his arms around Alec for a second before letting him go. Alec stretches when he stands, shaking off any residual soreness before getting dressed. 

“What’s on the schedule for today?” Magnus asks around a yawn, sitting up in the bed so the sheets pool in his lap. 

“Uh, I have rehearsals for my coronation, and then Lydia has some fitting I have to go to, and then I’m meeting with someone about Alicante’s agricultural output, so nothing interesting.”

“Fitting?”

“Uh yeah for her wedding dress? Why I have to be there for it, when I’m not allowed to see it, I’ll never know.”

“What?”

Alec slides on his jacket, and turns back to look at Magnus still on the bed. His expression is unreadable. “I know, we need to talk, and we will, I just got to do this, and then we can talk later tonight, okay?”

He comes back to the bed, leaning down to give Magnus one last kiss before heading out. When he doesn’t move to meet Alec halfway, he settles for pressing his lips to the top of his head, one hand squeezing the back of his neck. 

“Alec.” Magnus voice is hard and flat, and it makes a stone settle in Alec’s stomach. 

“I know, but I promise we’ll talk later, okay? I’ll call you.” He’s opening his bedroom door when Magnus calls out again for him wait. When he reaches him, Magnus brings a hand up to his neck, sparks jumping from his fingers and settle at spots on his neck, collarbone, and hips where he must have red marks. 

“Thanks,” Alec says, even though the healing doesn’t feel like a peace offering. He only has a second to fret about it, before he slips out the door and off to his meetings. 

When he calls Magnus later that night, he doesn’t answer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus wakes up to the shrill ringing of his phone, the flashing screen the only light in his room. He ignores it, pulling the blanket over his head to try and fall back asleep.

It starts ringing again as soon as it stops, and then a third time. Magnus throws the blanket off, now fully awake. Squinting at the clock on his nightstand, he can see that it’s well past 2 in the morning. He answers his phone without looking at the blinding light, cursing whoever it was waking him up.

“H’lo?”

“Magnus! You there?”

“What do you want, Shadowhunter?” Of course it would be Alec. No one else seems nearly as dead set on ruining Magnus’ life.

“I sent you an address. I- we need you here, now”

Magnus sits up, his whole body going rigid at the frantic tone in Alec’s voice. “What happened?”

“I… just, how fast can you get here?”

He squints at his phone, reading the message, and thankfully knew where it was. “I’m making a portal now. Alec grunted out a confirmation, then hung up. 

When he stepped out of the portal, on the porch of a bookstore with apartment attached, he was already on edge. He could feel his magic buzzing just under the surface, ready to push out at any second. He enters without knocking, and every eye in the living room turns to him. 

There were three groups of people, spread out in different huddles. Alec and his father stood on either side of an armchair, a dark-skinned man curled in on himself in the seat. Isabelle and Maryse sat on the couch, Izzy’s arms wrapped around a red-haired woman who was shaking, talking low under her breath. Over against a wall Jace sat with Clary, looking like he was seconds from throwing up. Clary was only barely conscious, leaning against his shoulder, her pajama shirt shredded and covered in blood. 

Magnus sunk to his knees in front of her, hands reaching out, trying to get a better handle on the damage underneath the bloodied mess. He could already see multiple  _ iratzes _ over her arms and the side of her neck, but they just seemed to be fading before doing any actual good. He sees Alec follow out of the corner of his eyes, and demands an explanation. Thick waves of blue fall from his palms into Clary’s chest.

“From what we’ve gathered, Jocelyn woke up to Luke scratching her, but she's not really hurt, and Clary must of heard her yelling at him, because she came in and then he lashed out at her. The only thing Luke remembers is waking up on his bedroom floor, covered in blood, to Jocelyn screaming. 

“He’s a werewolf?” Jace nods next to him, “An alpha?” Jace nods again and Magnus curses. Magnus stops trying to stitch Clary back together, instead bringing a hand up to her forehead, focusing on dissolving her pain.

She blinks up at them a second later, green eyes wide. She tries to sit up, winces, then looks down at herself, growing reasonably panicked.

“What happened?” She turns to Jace, who is still frozen, looking even sicker. Locking eyes with Magnus she asks again, “What is going on?”

“Don’t worry, biscuit, we will figure this out.” He snaps his fingers, dropping his phone into Alec’s hand. “Call Catarina, tell her I need her,  _ now _ .”

Alec does as told, unlocking the phone and pulling the contact up (if anyone cares to notice Alec knows his passcode, they don’t mention it). Magnus listens to the mechanical ringing, overwhelmed with the amount of damage on such a small girl. 

Catarina picks up, the tiny sound of her voice annoyed. “Magnus, I’m in the middle of a shift, what do you want?”

“This is Alec Lightwood, Magnus had me call you,” Alec’s voice has an air of authority, his back straightening even though she can’t see him. “There’s been an emergency.”

“Lightwood? As in  _ Alexander _ ?”

“Um…” instantly all the bravo was washed out of Alec as he looks shell shocked at her tone. Magnus holds his hand out, taking the phone before she can say anything too damaging. 

“Cat, I need you at my place as soon as possible, sooner than that actually.”

She makes a sound equivalent to rolling her eyes before agreeing, hanging up on him. 

Magnus looks around the room, catalogs everyone and their positions, then pushes his magic around the room. It grabs each of them, flashes blindingly, and then they’re all in his loft. He summons a hospital bed to the middle of the room and Jace doesn’t wait for instruction before lifting Clary onto it. 

Magnus throws a bowl onto his dining table, gathering every ingredient he can think of off his shelves. He instructs Alec to stirs as he tears through his spell book. 

A portal opens over by the front door, Ragnor stepping through. He scans the room carefully, taking in each person, and Clary on the table, finally settling on Alec. He stares at him hard enough Alec can feel sweat building at the back of his neck until Ragnor looks away. 

“What are we looking at?” He asks, sliding up to the table, looking through what Magnus had already started.

“Alpha scratch, any ideas?”

Ragnor clenches his jaw, looking deep in thought. Another portal opens, welcoming Cat this time. She doesn’t waste a second, running to Clary’s side and smoothing a hand over her hair. 

“How’s your pain, dear?”

Clary blinks up at her, and laughs weakly, “well, it could be better.” Cat hums her sympathy, holding a hand over her, dragging out some of the pain before coming over to us. She shoves Magnus away from his own potion, throwing in a couple ingredients.

“I know a potion for drawing out vampire venom, we could rework it,” Ragnor summons his own spell book, flipping through the pages. 

“That requires a fang from the same vampire. We would… we’d need the claw of the same wolf,” Magnus turns around to where the werewolf, Luke, was already holding his hands out - and Magnus just realized they were handcuffed- claws extended. He comes over, wrapping a hand around Luke’s wrist gently. 

“This is probably going to hurt,” but Luke just shook his head, pushing his hands further into Magnus’. He sends a shock of magic up his arm, trying to dull the moment he extracts the claw. Before he walks away, he snaps his fingers again, vanishing the handcuffs on Luke’s wrists. 

Coming back to the brewing, Cat is almost finished, Ragnor well into his own concoction. He snaps his fingers at Magnus, always irritatingly impatient when focused on something. Magnus drops the claw in, leaving the two of them to brew as he searches back through his shelves, going over and rewriting the recipe in his head. 

With one final spark, Ragnor transfer the potion to a smaller bowl, letting Magnus take it from him. Cat follows him back over to Clary, holding a cup up for her to drink from. Clary sighs, sinking back into the bed, all signs of pain melting from her features. 

Ultra careful of every moment, Magnus drizzles the mix over each of the scratches, watching as the deep purple melts into her skin. A second later it pushes back out, now a sickly, neon green. Cat summons a damp cloth, wiping away the thick liquid before Magnus spreads more of the potion over her chest. They repeat this process five times, having to refill the bowl twice, until there are no more traces of green. 

Magnus draws a hand over her, magic flowing down and over her, tracing up from her toes to the crown of her head, searching for any traces of darkness in her veins. As soon as he steps back, Cat goes over her again, before meeting Magnus’ eyes. 

They exchange a silent conversation for a few seconds before Jace blurts out, “Well?!”

“Well… we can’t be sure until the next full moon, but I think… it worked?” Cat looks just as surprised as he feels, and Ragnor is already scratching down notes. 

“So she’s gonna be okay?” Jace’s voice is high and tight, and when Magnus nods the entire room lets out a breath, relaxing. 

“Okay, in that case,” Maryse stood up, face solidifying to show no emotion, “Now we should get to what happened.”

Ragnor rolls his eyes hard. “And that’s my cue to leave.” He claps a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, gives Cat a quick hug, and portals out. Alec comes to stand next to Magnus, folding his hands behind his back. 

“Is this Seelie magic again?”

“It seems like it, the magic’s signature is the same, it’s just the method is interesting.” 

“What do you mean?”

“He barely touched Jocelyn, who was laying in bed next to him, but truly attacked Clary when she came in the room,” Maryse answered for him. 

“Yes, as if… as if the attack was specifically targeting Clary.” Magnus started pacing, deep in thought, “It makes sense, if they were trying to hurt the royal family, and couldn’t reach you through the new wards. But how did they know that?” 

As soon as Magnus says this, Alec and Jace’s heads whip towards Izzy, who looks shell shocked. “What? What did I say?” 

“He… he wouldn’t do that…” Izzy’s voice is low and shaky, refusing to meet her brothers’ eyes. 

“But did you tell him? About Clary and me?” Izzy nods robotically and Jace makes some kind of choking noise. 

“I’m sorry, but is there something I’m missing here?”

“I… knew someone. A Seelie friend of mine.” Izzy’s voice was strained and she was trying very hard not to look at either of her parents. 

“A  _ friend _ ?” Maryse’s face shifted between ten shades of anger before settling in a perfect mask. “Isabelle, what have we told you-” 

“Lets,” Magnus interjected forcible, “Not get too far from the point. Who are we talking about?”

“Meliorn.”

“Oh…” Magnus can feel the color drain out of his own face, “that changes things.”

“Magnus?” Alec is leaning towards him, everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath, including Luke and Jocelyn, both looking worse for the wear. 

“Meliorn is a knight of the Queen’s court. A high one. There’s no way he would do something as brazen as targeting the crown without her approval.”

“You think the Queen is behind this?” Maryse started angrily pacing the floor. 

“It makes sense,” Magnus added, feeling bitter and increasingly worried, “if anyone, the Queen would be the most upset, with the changing of the Accords coming up. And if Meliorn had been to the institute before, that would explain how he got past the wards.”

“So what do we do about this?” Magnus turned around to where Alec spoke behind him. Where his parents looked murderous, his siblings confused, Alec looked thoughtful. 

“We already know what we do about this.” Robert all but shouted, voice heavy and sharp and demanding in the way expected of a King. “They’ve attempted murder, three times now, and once on the crowned Prince. They’ve broken the Accords in the worst way and will be punished accordingly.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “And what exactly are you planning on doing? Arrest the entire Seelie court?”

“If we have to!”

Magnus is ready to argue back, but Alec grabs his shoulder, pulling him back and calming him. “We’re not doing anything tonight. We need to review and think of a plan.”

“Alec is right,” Maryse says. “We should all get some rest. Clarissa and Jocelyn can come with us, use the castle’s wards for protection.”

“The _D_ _ ownworlder _ will stay back,” Robert adds, saying it like a curse. 

“Dad, that’s ridiculous. Luke deserves our protection just as much.” Alec and his father glare at each other, crossing their arms over their chest. 

Mangus is already so exhausted, both from the magic drain and from playing Shadowhunter peacemaker. “Luke can stay here, they call can. My place is going to be safer than anywhere else.” A wave of his hand opened the hallway to his guest rooms, another ensured all the sheets were fresh. 

Luke finally stood up, slowly walking to Clary’s bedside. He takes one of her hands, and they seemed to be having a private father-daughter moment. Magnus gestured for everyone else to leave, gathering in the kitchen. Jocelyn takes Jace’s chair as soon as he stands up, and he comes over to stand with Alec, leaning slightly into his side. 

“I’ll stay here with Clary, make sure she’s alright.” Alec dips his head down to him whispering quietly something that sounds a lot like “are  _ you _ okay?”

With the last bit of power he can muster, Magnus opens a portal back to the institute. Izzy still looks guilty, not lifting her eyes from the floor, even as Maryse drags her by her bicep through it. Robert follows shortly after them and Magnus is instantly grateful. 

Alec stutters for a few seconds, obviously looking for an excuse to stay. Magnus is too tired to fight it, letting the portal dissolve, and leaves for the safety of his bedroom. 

He had just enough time to pull his blood stained shirt over his head, reaching for an old sweatshirt, when the door opens and Alec steps in. Closing and locking the door behind him, Alec turns to him, all air in the room suddenly charged. They stood there awkwardly staring at each other for a moment, before it gets too unbearable. 

“Thank you for your help tonight, Magnus. We couldn’t of done this without you.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure I’ll have to send Cat and Ragnor a fruit basket or something. Ragnor will be sure to never let me forget.”

Alec hums something noncommittal, reaching up to slide one hand over Magnus’ shoulder, around to the back of his neck. His touch sent warmth all the way throughout his body, and Magnus, as he does, melts into it. 

“Alexander, what are you doing?” He didn’t respond, stepping closer until all there was is Alec, his heat, his breath on Magnus’ face. “What about Lydia?”

“She knows what our marriage means, we can still have this.” Alec kisses him then, and Magnus falls into it completely. He kisses Alec like he’s drowning, like Alec is his first breath of air in centuries (it’s been two days). Alec’s hands push into his hair and curl around his waist. 

With more effort than he cares to admit, Magnus pulls back, settling his palms on Alec’s chest, feeling his heart racing. 

“Alec,” he whines, voice wrecked, “we have to stop.”

Alec’s head drops, mouthing along his jaw and neck. “It’ll be okay Magnus, we can figure this out.”

Alec’s hands won’t settle, trying to touch everywhere at once. His palms smooth over Magnus’ shoulder blades, dragging down his spine, fingers digging into his ribs. Magnus tries to push him away, even as the touch sends shivers down his spine. 

“Alexander,” he tries to sound forceful, a feat when he feels seconds from shaking apart. He cups Alec’s jaw in his hands, pulling Alec up to look him in the eyes. “I can’t do that, Angel. I’m not some floozy mistress.” 

“You’re not, you so much more, you know that. You have to know I-” Alec cuts himself back off, pressing back in, kissing him harder. Their breaths and tongues tangle, Magnus’ will slipping farther away.

He wants this, wants to wrap around Alec and forget everything; wants to pull him in and never let go; wants to mark him, leave a stain, claiming him as his own. But Alec is not his to have. 

“Alec,  _ please _ , I can’t do this.” He pushes their foreheads together, lips still brushing when he talks. “You have to let me go.”

Alec whines, grip tightening, holding him close. Slowly, as if pains him, Alec lets go. Hands dropping uselessly at his side, Alec doesn’t move back, kissing Magnus once more: slow, desperate, and begging. 

Magnus stays for another second, breathing him in, then pulling away. He steps away, finishes pulling on his sweatshirt, and makes to leave the room. 

“I’m going to go check on the others. Let me know when you’re ready for a portal home.” The door shuts behind him, echoing it’s finality. 


	7. Chapter 7

In the week since the Seelie’s attacks on Clary, Alec has not had a moment to rest. Between meetings with the Clave, interrogating Seelies, and  _ still _ planning the wedding, he feels as if he’s being pulled a hundred places at once. 

They’re still nowhere with the Seelie attacks. They finally have Meliorn in custody, but he’s such a perfect liar, dancing around the truth enough that no one can prove anything. The Queen is refusing to see any Shadowhunter, no doubt plotting something that they will have no way to prepare for. 

It’s been eerily silent, which could mean they’re getting ready, but could also mean they don’t know where to attack. Clary and her family were brought into the institute, along with Simon, and there wasn’t anyone else for them to go after. 

Alec feels like he’s on precipice of battle, body coiled tight contastanly with nowhere to go, no one to fight. And on top of that, convincing his parents not to villainize the entirety of the Seelie court was quite the battle of his own. 

He’s less than a day away from his coronation, from his wedding, and he should be getting his beauty sleep right now. Instead, he spent hours tossing in his sheets, sweaty and restless, before entirely giving up. As he does in situations like this, Alec goes to the only constant peace he knows. 

His studio is always best in the middle on the night. Sure, he loves it when the sun streaks through the windows, leaving no dark corners in the open room. But it’s times like these, when the air around him is silent, when the sky is clear and moonlight pours in, silver streaks coloring everything magically. 

Alec sits in the center, the light pouring in from behind him like a spotlight, the rest of the room dark. He sits on a bench, a canvas on the easel in front of him, and paints spread out around him. Foregoing brushes, he dips his fingers into the cool liquids, a multitude of colors all over his skin. 

Dragging his fingers across the canvas, feeling the bumps beneath the slick of paint, he pushes his emotions out; fast, red strikes for his anger and frustration; stuttered dashes of brown and dark green for confusion and hopelessness; long swirls of fading blue for sadness. He reaches up, gray paint, where he’d gathered too much, slides down to his wrist, meaning to rid the loneliness from his chest.

Instead, his hand hangs in mid air, paint dripping over Magnus’ bracelet. He stares at it, aching, and wishes he had any idea of what to do. He presses his hand to the canvas, leaving a print, but can’t think of any moment to do that will make him feel better. Giving up, he wipes the gray off on his jeans, scooping up a handful of purple and slashing across the entire canvas. He feels hollow and shaky, the vivid colors a harsh comparison. 

He misses Magnus, more than before, and more than he thought possible. Alec hates himself for hurting him, hates that he didn’t let go before it was too late, and hates even more how much he wishes Magnus was here. They haven’t talked since that night in his loft, barely letting their eyes meet when they’re forced to interact. 

He wipes white onto the canvas, blending it with the purple, trying to cover and delude. He’s focused on this, on trying to calm the storm, slipping his own mask into place as he watches the colors vanish. If he gets it just right, right now, maybe it’ll help him last through tomorrow. 

He doesn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs, and doesn’t notice someone watching him until they knock on the doorframe, starling him enough he spills paint on his bare feet. 

Magnus looks soft and rumpled, hair loose around his makeup free face. He's clearly coming straight from bed, still in flannel pajama pants and a faded t-shirt, and in the shimmering moonlight, he looks absolutely enchanting. His posture is guarded, arms folding over his chest and leaning against the door frame, but his eyes are open and soft. 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec suddenly is very aware of his sweaty, dirty state, covered head to toe in splatters of paint. 

“You called me.” When Alec just looks confused, Magnus taps his wrist where his bracelet rests on Alec’s arm. 

“Oh. I didn’t realize it would…” He turns back to his painting, blushing, unable to keep looking at the glow of Magnus’ eyes.

After a minute of silence, he hears Magnus’ just-barely sigh, pushing off the wall to come stand behind Alec. He studies the painting for a minute.

“What are you working on?”

Alec thinks for a moment, trying to think of a way to describe it. He settles on “therapy” with a shrug. He doesn’t look as he dips his fingers back into the paint, absentmindedly, and it isn’t until he sees the trail left behind that he realizes it’s gray. Still with his fingers pressed to the canvas, fingertips wet and eyes dry, he says:

“I miss you.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, but comes around to sit at Alec’s side. He takes Alec’s free hand, winding their fingers together, spreading a rainbow of paints across his own hand. They still don’t say anything, and Alec drops his other hand to his lap, on top of the globs of grey paint already there. 

He breathes slowly, taking in the silence, the glittery light, the cold air, the line of Magnus’ body next to him, the steady warmth of their hands. 

For the first time in a long time, Alec feels calm set in. He’s centered again, has his control back, and feels less like there’s a storm inside him. He keeps breathing, covers his fingers in paint again, and begins to fill in the white with honey yellow. 

 

\-----

 

Jace and Izzy are both in his room, both completely different fronts, and both heavily getting on his nerves. Izzy flounces across the room, spreading clothes and jewelry and makeup everywhere she goes, handing her selections over for Alec or Jace to put on. Jace lounges on the couch, slumped in a way that’s surely wrinkling his suit, and sipping on a cocktail. 

They bicker on what dress she should wear, what the guest list is going to be like, and only come together to hound on Alec on how he should behave today. He already  _ knows _ it’s important to keep a smile on his face, to keep his posture nice, to look like he’s having fun. Right now he’s just trying to not throw up and that’s about all he can handle. 

“Alec! This is your wedding! Don’t be so nervous, it’s supposed to be a celebration!” Izzy is bubbling over with energy, hugging his shoulders tight before coating her fingers in creams that she combs through his hair. 

“Right, and you know what we do to celebrate?” Jace smiles cockily, dropping a cocktail in front of Alec, drinking more of his own, “we get drunk as early as possible.”

Izzy rolls her eyes, taking a sip of the drink anyway. “Just don’t get sloppy too early, that’s not very classy.”

“Come on, Iz. How can anyone be expected to get through a royal official gathering without copious amounts of liquor?” Jace laughs. 

Izzy huffs, focusing instead on fussing at Jace for ruining his clothes. Despite knowing they were only trying to help, Alec can’t help but wish he was alone. He wishes he was really alone, without a bride getting ready two doors down, and without a couple hundred people waiting for him. 

Izzy comes back, pushing his chin up and rubbing something creamy on top of his cheeks. 

“What are you doing?” He says, voice scratchy.

“He speaks! Glad you’re alive in there,” She boops him on the nose before continuing, “I’m adding color, you’re as pale as a ghost today. Didn’t I tell you to get a good night sleep?”

_ You should be glad _ , he thinks bitterly,  _ that I managed to get all the paint off in the shower _ . Jace gives him a look over her head, because he knows too much, but Alec’s still grateful he doesn’t say anything.

“There!” Izzy declares, clapping her hands together, “All finished. Except for that, you know Lydia is giving you a bracelet, take that off.” She taps her fingers against Magnus’ bracelet. He hasn’t taken it off since it was given to him, but he figures now is as good a time as any to let go of his protection. 

As he places it carefully on his dresser, Jace comes to stand behind him, throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

“How do I look?”

Jace squints at his reflection for a long time, “Ridiculous. Take off the makeup.” 

Izzy sputters behind them, offended. Her and Jace start bickering again, Alec falling into a chair, and staring at himself in the mirror opposite him. He agrees the makeup looks awful, way too red against his pale skin, but he doesn’t bother to fix it. 

There’s a knock at the door, jarring the three of them. When Jace opens the door, Magnus is on the other side, looking extremely uncomfortable. Jace sends Alec another look, muttering an excuse as he drags Izzy out of the room.

They both listen until his siblings’ footsteps fade, Alec unable to move, or talk, or do anything but stare at his vacant reflection. 

“The, uh… the wards are weakened, with so many new people coming through. Your mother thought it would be best if I stayed close, to keep you safe.” Alec briefly wondered if his mother knew, if she was trying to punish them. But then he caught a glance at Magnus through the mirror. One look at his face and he decided no, no one would be that cruel. 

He tries to think of the right thing to say to make this all better. Alec no longer wishes he was alone, and instead wants everyone but Magnus to be gone. 

“Portal us somewhere,” Alec hears his own voice saying. “Somewhere we can be alone.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighs, coming to stand behind Alec. He settles his hands on his shoulders, the touch soothing and grounding in a way it has no right to be. “If only I thought that’s what you actually wanted.” 

Alec wants to tell him he’s wrong, that he’s never wanted anything as badly as he wants Magnus. He  _ wants _ Magnus, in every way possible, so bad he feels it ache in his bones; but he also wants his people, wants to make a difference, wants a chance at the throne. 

Alec doesn’t have anything else to say, fairly certain if he moves he’d grab Magnus and never let go. Magnus drops a kiss to the top of his head, lingering for a minute before stepping back.

He lets his hands fall off Alec’s shoulders as he whispers, “take off the makeup, you’re gorgeous without it.”

 

\-----

 

Maryse fusses with his jacket, rearranging his collar and lapels as she grins up at him. He can hear the sound of hundreds of people’s chatter on the other side of the door, and it’s really difficult to keep his focus on his mom’s glowing face.

“I’m so proud of you, Alec. You’ve grown into such a wonderful young man.” Alec barely utters up a smile. He’s been waiting 21 years for his parents to be proud of him, and now it feels like swallowing sand. 

Jace opens to door, sticking his head in to say that they’re ready for him. Maryse pushes him out, towards Jace, before finding her seat next to Robert. Jace is all cheesy grins and false bravatto. 

“You ready for this, brother?” Alec nods, forcing himself to smile as believable as possible. They step up into position, ready to walk down the aisle. At the last second Jace leans in to whisper, “whatever you choose, I’m right behind you.”

Someone starts the music, signalling them. Alec feels himself turn off, mind going blank as he walks. It’s a lot like being in a battle, every thought in his head and feeling in his body nonexistent as he walks, head held high. 

Standing at the altar, in front of an enormous crowd, he doesn’t feel. He doesn’t feel Jace by his side, doesn’t feel the hundreds of eyes on him, and definitely doesn’t feel Magnus’ presence a few feet away. Izzy comes out next, glowing beautifully in her golden gown. Alec tries to remind himself he’s not alone, that he has his siblings beside him no matter what (it doesn’t help). 

When Lydia starts towards them she is the epitome of grace. She holds her head high, face perfectly crafted. Her dress, her hair, her makeup is all undeniable gorgeous, the perfect bride. Alec wants to hate her, thinks that this would make all of this so much easier, but he can’t help but think of the raw kindness she’s shown him. 

He reaches out a hand when she’s close enough, helping her up the steps and to his side.

A silent brother conducts the ceremony, voice echoing inside Alec and everyone else’s heads. Alec does his job, moves when he’s supposed to, and smiles the whole time. He gives his wrist for Lydia to secure the bracelet, the metal ice cold, and latches her necklace around her neck. 

“A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart,” the voice echos enough to make him dizzy. Distantly he feels something snap, right as Lydia brings her stele up to the glowing adamas. Alec has brief second to think, maybe, it was his sanity, but then Magnus is moving. He steps up in front of Alec, every person freezing into place, and all he can think is  _ thank God _ . 

Which is, of course, when all hell breaks loose. The doors to the hall slam open, crashing into the walls, and a rush of demons scurry in, climbing up walls, flying into the air, jumping on the nearest guests. Jace, as usual, was the first to move, pulling a blade from his belt and rushing into battle. Magnus’ magic is a burning orange, pushing out and up at the demons on the ceiling, burning through them one by one. 

It’s the loud crack of Izzy’s whip the snaps Alec into action. He’s slightly helpless without any weapons, wearing a full tux, but he had his stele and that would have to be enough. He automatically finds Jace in the tangle, activating runes as he goes. Alec draws the demons in, moving at the last second to push them into Jace’s waiting blade. 

Alec tracks everything, sorting through the chaos to find his family. Robert’s fighting off to the left side of the pews, seraph blade glowing; Maryse and Lydia duck in and out of the fray, dragging out the wounded; Izzy is a blur of dark hair, gold silk, and slashes of silver; Jace is bursting, alive with the fight at Alec’s side; Magnus is aglow with tamed fury, magic bursting out, red hot, the light it leaves on his face eerily beautiful. 

There’s an overwhelming number of demons, enough that the giant crowd of Shadowhunters is outnumbered. Shadowhunters never really go anywhere without some kind of weapon, but without back-ups and armor they have to be extra cautious. Alec’s sweating, having barely enough time to reactivate runes as he fights. 

Alec checks again, cataloging the other’s safety. Izzy has her whip around a demon’s throat, a grin on her face, and Jace is all but cheering. Magnus is still near the altar, back to the wall, only a few feet behind him. A demon scurries in front of him, darting back and forth too fast to hit, spitting venom onto the floor, just catching the edge of his shoes. Magnus steps back, away from the steaming gunk. He’s focused on not being burned, on blasting the demon in front of him, but doesn’t seem to notice the one crawling down the wall behind him. 

Alec moves before he even registers it. He doesn’t feel, doesn’t process anything but the demon lifting its tail, preparing to strike. He sees Magnus’ back still turned, oblivious to what’s behind him. Alec’s not aware of what happens from points A and B, only knows that in the next second he’s between Magnus and the attack, and everything  _ hurts _ .  

His chest feels like it’s been ripped apart, every inch of his body is burning. Poison races through his veins like acid and razor blades. His vision is swimming in and out of focus, and he can’t hold onto to anything that he’s seeing. There’s flashes, a blue curtain, long black hair, light gold eyes. Someone keeps saying his name over and over, someone’s gripping his hand so tight he feels the bones grinding. 

The edges of his vision seep with black, and he feels as if his body is falling away, numbness blanketing over him. He hears Magnus’ voice, perfectly clear, saying  _ I’ve got you, Alexander _ , before he passes out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sweat drips down the back of Magnus’ neck, and there’s a infinite ache starting in his shoulders, down through his arms, into his fingers. He’s painstakingly dragged every ounce of the demon venom from Alec’s veins. 

For every one of Alec’s screams bouncing off the walls, he pushes harder. He checks every drop of blood three times, refusing to acknowledge the wet, burning in his eyes. He stitches up Alec’s chest, pulling together every torn muscle, organ, and skin cell. He does so with utmost precision, like he’s never done before, fitting each cell into place one at a time. 

Time blurs together and he pushes his magic farther than he ever has before. He drags it out of every inch of his body, draining it from all of his own cells. It feels like he’s dried up everything inside of him, leaving him an empty, aching shell. 

Alec’s eyes still won’t open, so Magnus starts again. He ignites the angel blood inside Alec, begging his body to heal itself, to come back from the brink. 

The infirmary is silent around him. Alec’s wrecked, broken and tortured, screams still echoed off the walls, leaving a ghostly weight in the air that no one dares to break. The more time passed, the more exhaustion weighted on the family’s shoulders. One by one they fall asleep, spread around the room; Simon with Clary and Isabelle’s heads on either shoulder; Maryse with her arms tucking Max into her chest; Robert, as far away from Magnus as he could get; Lydia in her own corner, curled in on herself; and Jace, at Alec’s bedside, having not let go of his hand since Alec went down, head slumped forward. 

Magnus’ body begged for sleep, all his emptiness becoming as heavy as lead. Magnus had never been this exhausted in his life. It took every ounce of will to keep his arms up, and he knew he only had so much left inside him. Alec’s body was fine, there was no hint of injury left, Magnus had made  _ sure _ , but his heartbeat still stuttered, his breathing so shallow. He still wouldn’t wake up. 

Magnus focused on what made Alec  _ Alec _ . Focused on his honesty, integrity, intelligence, bravery, passion. Magnus grabbed onto the tethers of his parabatai bond, grabbed at his love for his siblings. He found each piece that made up Alec - his desire to make his parents proud, his laugh, his careful focus with a bow in his hands, his tiny, delicate way of snoring - and  _ pulled _ . 

Magnus pulled hard enough that it felt like he was ripping apart his own body, nausea clawing up his throat. He clung to the barest edges of Alec’s soul, wrapped him in magic, and begged him to come back. He pulled until his magic snapped, leaving him shaking and barely able to stand. Magnus had nothing left to give, no more ideas for bring him back except…

“Alexander. Come back.  _ Please _ , come back,” Magnus’ voice was as wrecked as he feels, barely considered a whisper. “I’m all out of options, and I need you to come back, Angel. I need you.”

He waited two desperate seconds, two rattling, painful breaths, waiting for the change in Alec’s face, any hint. All the air leaving Magnus’ body felt like it was taking his consciousness with him. He lifted his body once more, pressing his lips to Alec’s, one final Hail Mary. When he straightened, he found Jace staring at him, expression unreadable. Magnus decided he was entirely too tired to care, stumbling back the few steps to another bed. 

He’s asleep before he’s even fully laying down. 

 

\----------

 

There was a bright, insistent light pressing into Alec’s eyelids, but it was warm and soothing against his skin. When he opens his eyes it’s to an endless blue sky above him. 

The breeze blew past, soft but enough to give the grass movement. He listened to the sounds around him, could hear the birds sing, the leaves rustle, the barest hints of water splashing. If he couldn’t tell by sight, he’d know where he was by the sense of ease that settled over him. 

Sitting up, he could clearly see Lake Lynn glittering in the sunlight. He laid at the top of the hill, looking down over the view. In the distance, he could see his family; Jace and Clary tucked together in the shade under a tree; Simon chasing Max through the tide, followed by a laughing Izzy; His parents on the dock, lounging in deck chairs. 

Alec lays back in the grass, as soft as any mattress he’d ever been on. With each breath his lungs flood with the sweet scent of the flowers, the grass, and the water. His body and mind are completely, utterly relaxed. Everything is nearly perfect, if only for-

“Alexander.” Alec turns his head to watch Magnus sit down next to him, stretching out his long legs, his name in Magnus’ voice sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. 

“We’re at Lake Lynn,” Alec tells him. Magnus lies down in the grass, turning on his side to face him. His face is makeup free, save for a few stray spots of glitter, hair loose and soft. His eyes glow in the sunlight, and his is so, so utterly breathtaking. “I always wanted to take you here.”

“It’s beautiful,” he says, but his eyes are only on Alec. 

Alec closes his eyes, feeling sun-warmed and softer than he has in years. The breeze glides over his exposed skin, and he can feel Magnus’ attention on him, but its very welcomed, feels welcoming. 

Time seems to bend around them, a second lasts eternity and an hour is the blink of an eye. Alec feels days and weeks move past him, but the sun never moves from its spot. 

“You have to wake up, Alec,” He opens his eyes, and Magnus looks awful, exhausted, with shadows under his eyes, hollowed cheeks, and skin ghostly pale. Alec blinks, and Magnus is back to before, eyes glowing almost too bright. 

“Don’t call me that,” He mumbles. “That’s not what you call me.”

Magnus smiles, but it’s sad and heavy. Alec takes a long time, years and years but less than 30 seconds, before he responds. “I don’t want to leave.”

“You have to, Alexander. We need you in the living world.”

“Am I dead?”

“Do you feel dead?”

“No,” Alec says it instantly, because he has never felt more alive. 

“Hold onto that.” Magnus smiles again, and it’s real this time, a flash of white teeth and his grin. It lights up his whole face beautifully. “You need to come back, be with your family, your people.”

“They’ll be fine without me.”

“No, Alexander.” Magnus reaches across the grass between them, and curls his hand around Alec’s cheek. The touch spreads fire and grounds him. For a second the world changes - the sunlight burns like a harsh fluorescent, the grass changes to scratchy sheets, but then Alec blinks and it’s gone. 

“Your people need you, they need a King with your compassion and kindness. The world needs the change you can bring.” Alec frowns, still unconvinced that that matters, matters more than the sun tanning his skin, his family being safe a few feet away. 

Magnus continues. “What about your family? They would fall apart without you. Max and Isabelle look up to you so much. Jace needs you more than anyone. You can’t leave that behind.”

“I want to stay here, with you. We can be together.”

“Don’t I wish, Alexander. But I’m not actually here.” Suddenly he’s unreachable, his once familiar hand on Alec’s skin foreign. Alec reaches for him, but even with his arm fully stretched out he can’t seem to reach, the distance only becoming more prominent as he tries.

Fear starts to crawl up Alec’s throat, the sudden  _ wrongness _ of everything, and he finds himself choking on it. “Kiss me,” he blurts out, air catching in his chest. He screws his eyes shut, focuses on the feel of the grass, the taste of the air, Magnus’ spicy sandalwood scent, the serenity it all brought him only seconds ago. 

“I promise to kiss you everyday, Angel, but you must  _ wake up _ .”

Alec opens his eyes and Magnus is gone. He shoots up, frantically searching for him. The world is unchanged, even the grass, where Magnus laid seconds ago, looks undisturbed. Alec’s eyes find his family again, focusing on Max. He grows, body growing tall and lanky, then filling out, the becoming wrinkled and grey before he snaps back to a little boy. He splashes in the water, the sound echoing, and throws his head back in laughter. 

Alec strains his ears for that sound, but it never comes. None of them do. He can hear the trees move and the water hitting the sand, but can’t hear his family. The more Alec stares and harder he tries to hear, the further away they seem to be, though unmoving. 

Alec shuts his eyes to blackness, and suddenly it’s clear as a bell; Jace egging him on in training; Izzy and Max laughing; Clary’s soft voice and his mother’s sharp one; Magnus calling him “Angel.”

He falls back, waiting to hit the ground, but it no longer feels like grass, or even solid. He lets himself sink into it, the darkness wrapping around and surrounding him. 

 

\-----

 

When Alec opens his eyes, the bright fluorescents burn into them, forcing him to squint and blink a few times. His body aches everywhere, as if he had been tensing each muscle and straining for hours. 

“Alec?” He looks over to see his mother, balanced on the edge of her chair to lean towards him. “Oh, honey, thank the Angel. How are you feeling?”

He has to swallow multiple times, clearing his throat, before he can speak, and even then his voice is completely gone. “Exhausted.” 

She snorted, reaching over to pat his leg. “That would make sense, considering.”

“Yeah,” his voice seriously comes out like a croak, “I remember the demons breaking in, and the rest, it’s… fuzzy after that.” His memories felt murky and vague, but the dream of the lake still so vivid. He wondered when it would fade, like all other dreams. His mom just nodded, but didn’t comment further.  “You the only one here?”

“No,” she gestured in the other direction to where Magnus was sleeping on the bed next to him. “I sent everyone else off to sleep once we knew you were safe.”

Alec would of responded, but he was too focused on staring at Magnus. He was still wearing the same clothes from the wedding, but they were completely destroyed. One sleeve was ripped, and the delicate gold design was stained with ichor and human blood. His skin was drastically paler than normal, chalky and shining with sweat. His cheeks were hollow, heavy shadows under his eyes, and his carefully styled hair was torn up and hanging in his face. 

He looked wholey terrible and Alec desperately wanted to go to him. 

“How long has there been something going on between the two of you?” Maryse’s voice was somehow solid and hollow at the same time.

Alec’s head shot to her fast enough it hurt, heart hammering in his chest. Her eyes were staring at Magnus, her chin resting on her hands, elbows on the bed. “What?”

She was quiet for a long time, and here, time didn’t bend to make it easier. Alec’s skin crawled, uneasiness and nerves like ants. When she finally did speak, it didn’t help. 

“You threw yourself in front of a demon, without a weapon, for him. And he…” She laced and unlaced her fingers for a minute, before she looked at Alec. “He worked himself sick for three days to heal you. Didn’t stop until he physically collapsed. He was terrified.” 

Alec swallowed again, looking back at Magnus. What she said matched how he looked, and the image came to Alec in a rush, Magnus above him, magic heating up every inch of his body. 

“So, how long?”

“...Since we met,” he said, voice weaker than he’s ever heard it. 

They both fall silent once again, Alec too tired to scramble for something to say. His brain felt as fried as his body, and he just wanted this moment to end. 

Maryse spoke as she stood, smoothing out her skirt. “I’ve never seen you be that reckless for anyone other than Jace. And I’ve never seen a warlock work that hard for anything.” She closes her eyes, taking a breath. 

She brushes her hand over Alec’s forehead, pushing his hair back, before kissing it lightly. “You should get some rest.” 

He tried to open his mouth, not consciously deciding what to say, but no sound came out. Alec stared after her, listening to her clicking heels echo in the room. She stopped at the foot of Magnus’ bed, casting him one last look. 

“Time’s are changing,  _ Alexander _ .” She leaves then, hands crossed behind her back. 

 

\---------

 

Magnus woke up, slightly, to the bed moving underneath him. His body still hurt everywhere, the sleep he’s gotten so far not helping at all. Blearily, he was aware of arms sliding around his waist, pulling him back against a solid chest. 

He sinks into it immediately, Alec’s warmth and easy scent blanketing over him.

“Ho’ you feelin’?” He slurs, still without opening his eyes. 

“I’m alright. Thanks to you.” Magnus presses more into the warmth, feeling Alec’s breath against his neck and heartbeat on his back. 

“Couldn’t lose you.” Alec’s hand slides up his chest, slipping under his jacket. The thin silk of his shirt seems to disappear under the touch. Magnus’ bones melted completely, pain finally ebbing away, sleeping pulling him back down. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.” Alec presses a kiss to the back of Magnus’ neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Sleep now.”

He was conscious only long enough to feel Alec settle into him. 


	9. Chapter 9

After the disastrous events at the wedding, Alexander’s coronation was changed into a private event. He told Magnus he was “of course” invited, but Magnus had felt it best to leave it be (once he had quadruple checked the security). After he had dragged Alec back out of limbo, or whatever that was, it became impossible to ignore how desperately in love he was with the officially crowned King. He had seen Lydia briefly after he woke up, nearly a full 24 hours later, just long enough to portal her home (he did not bother to ask when she was returning). 

He’d thought, after waking up still wrapped in Alec’s arms, that things had changed. But the second they heard footsteps echo from the corridor Alec shot to his feet in an instant. 

They didn’t talk about limbo, not really. When Magnus was due to leave for his loft, desperate for a shower and a change of clothes, they shared an awkwardly long goodbye. They both stumbled over their words, asking the other for the hundredth time if they were  _ really _ okay. Magnus was turned to leave, before Alec broke, reaching out and grabbing him by his shirt, kissing him soundly. 

Magnus melted completely, as he always does, his fingers wrapped around Alec’s hips. They parted, but didn’t go far, resting their foreheads together and breathing in each other’s air. 

“Everyday, remember?” Alec whispered, his lips barely brushing against Magnus’ sending shivers down his spine.

“Promises, Angel.”

It had been a handful of days since they’d last truly seen one another, Alec busy with his coronation and all that came after it. They crossed paths briefly, when Magnus was reassembling the wards at the institute, which needed almost complete reconstruction after the amount of demonic energy that had broken through them. They never got another moment alone though, and thus haven’t gotten a chance to continue their promise. 

Although Magnus argues that it doesn’t count if they don't see each other. 

It was early in the morning, sunlight streaming into his loft as he sat bleary eyed sipping coffee. A fire message burned into his space, and he grabbed it without taking his eyes off the black liquid. When he does look it over, the first thing he notices is the royal seal in the top corner. The letter was in a careful script that was not Alec’s, save for his signature at the bottom. 

 

**Magnus Bane,**

**High Warlock of Idris,**

**You are cordially invited to join the Order of the Clave this evening at 8 o’clock for council. Led by his royal majesty, the court will be discussing future expectations and changes to the Accords. Your presence is of the up most of importance, and we do hope to see you there.**

**With regards, Your Royal Majesty,**

**Alexander Gideon Lightwood.**

 

What in the actual hell is this? Was this some weird way of Alec asking him out? Why was it so formal? Magnus sat there trying to figure out what the purpose of this was, his phone ringing barely disturbing him as he answered without a thought. 

“Hello?”

“Why is your boyfriend inviting me to the Shadowhunter counsel?” Ragnor asked.

“You got one too?”

“Yes, is this some kind of joke? Why on earth would he think I would want to listen to them talk about what I can and can’t do?”

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, still confused, but was stopped by his phone beeping at him. Glancing down he saw that Cat was calling, and after a quick note to Ragnor added her to the call. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing,” she added a couple minutes later, as they muttered through their confusion. “Isn’t it a good thing that he wants us involved?”

“Involved? It’s not like he’s going to take a poll on opinions.” Ragnor snarked. 

“I doubt it’s malicious, that doesn’t seem like something Alec would do.”

“Oh, right, you would know, from all the times you’ve meet him.”

“Magnus has told us plenty about him, and he seems-”

“Magnus is sleeping with the guy, his opinion is skewed.”

“Alec has never done anything to make us think-”

“He’s a Shadowhunter!”

“Magnus!” They both shouted at the same time, knocking him out of his thoughts. 

“I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know.”

“It’s not like he told me about it!”

“Well,” Cat’s voice softened, “have you ever talked about the Accords?”

“Yes, once, but like a long time ago. We haven’t talked about it since.”

“So, are we going?” Ragnor asked.

“Of course we’re going. I’ll hunt you down myself,” Magnus lectured. 

They all bickered back and forth for a few minutes before Magnus was assured they were both going to attend. They said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet at the castle before hanging up.

Magnus drained the rest of his coffee in one gulp, his phone ringing a moment later. 

He checked first this time, seeing it was Raphael and greeting him cheerfully. 

“Why is your boyfriend inviting me to the institute?”

“You too?!”

 

\-----

 

Magnus arrives early, which was just to see if Alec needed any help with the wards, he swears. When he arrives, dressed to impress, he finds Alec and Jace outside the front hall. The doors were open, showing that instead of rows of pews like the wedding, there were four tables, three chairs at each, facing one longer table. 

Alec and Jace stood together, dressed formally with their heads bent together and talking under their breath. Jace saw him first, then nudged Alec’s shoulder. When he turns around, Alec’s whole face lit up, smiling brilliantly, and  _ good God _ Magnus loved him. 

“Warlock Bane,” he said, trying to keep his voice and face professional (he failed). “It’s a pleasure to see you, I’m glad you could make it.”

Magnus took his extended hand, shaking it. “The pleasure’s all mine, Your Majesty.”

Alec’s eyes burned into his, hot and bright. They held onto each other’s hand for a moment too long to still file under the cast of professionalism, until Jace cleared his throat pointedly. 

“Oh, right.” Alec blinked a few times, dropping his hand. “We would like to welcome you. For a sake of respect and clarity, we would like to inform you that this is a place of unarms. While we can’t ask you to leave your magic at the door, all Shadowhunters will be leaving their weapons behind. We want this to be a place of safety and peace, and ask that you bring the same understanding.”

Despite that what Alec was saying sounded nice, Magnus felt his face fall. “You’re going into a meeting with the Seelie court without any protection?”

“We are asking the same of them. Besides, I’m not completely without protection,” he says, holding up his arm. Magnus’ bracelet glints blue on his arm. 

“You know they will be able to tell that it’s enchanted?”

Alec shrugged, “It was a gift, who am I to reject it?” He smirked slightly, dropping his tone low, “And if all else fails, I’ve got a pretty great bodyguard looking out for me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, trying to stay serious, but was quickly disarmed by the wide smile on Alec’s face. He felt his own growing, staring into Alec’s blue, blue eyes for a minute longer.

“Alright, people are coming. You two can stop flirting now,” Jace said, sounding exasperated but his eyes were fond. 

Alec shook his hand again, squeezing one last time, before gesturing him inside. Jace claps a hand on Magnus shoulder as he walks past, then he and Alec slide back into the perfect persona; shoulders back, hands behind their back, and expressions smooth. 

He sat at the seat with his placard, watching as the room filled. Luke came over without hesitation when he arrived, and they made easy small talk. Magnus reconfirmed that Clary was doing alright, and Luke clamps a hand on his shoulder, eyes shining. 

“There are no words to thank you enough, Magnus. If there is anything I can ever do for you.”

“Don’t fret it. I’m just glad she's okay.”

“You know, when Clary brought Jace home, it was already obvious how serious they were. He was like family pretty soon after that. And with Jace comes Alec, and from what I’ve heard, Alec comes with…” he gave Magnus a knowing-fatherly look that makes Magnus smile and feel embarrassed at the same time.  

Luke goes to his own seat as the room filled up. Raphael stopped by only long enough to deliver a turt “this better be good.”

Eventually everyone arrived; Luke and his packmates; Raphael, Lily, and another from the clan; Meliorn and two other knights Magnus didn’t know; and finally Magnus, Cat, and Ragnor. Alec’s parents sat with a few other Shadowhunters along the long table facing them. Vaguely Magnus recognizes them as higher up Clave members, a Herondale and Jia Something. 

Alec and Jace sat at the other end, shuffling through a couple note cards. The air was tense, waiting on Alec to begin. 

When he steps up, his posture is strong and confident, voice caring evenly across the room. “On behalf of the Clave, and myself, I’d like to thank you all again for coming. I’m sure you’re wondering why you were called. I hope that after today the relationship between Downworlders and Shadowhunters will start to be improved. 

“For centuries we have lived together in supposed harmony under the Accords. However, with the changes in our culture, and a better understanding of one another, it has become more clear that the Accords have not been the harmony we need. Instead, they were simple binds of fear and control. 

“The existence of Shadowhunters has always been to protect mundanes from demons, and somewhere along the line that began to included demon blooded creatures. The Angel never meant to start an infinite war with the ones around us, and neither do I. I believe in the importance of continuing a safe world, for mundanes, Downworlders, and Shadowhunters alike. And I also believe that this is much more likely with allies. 

“Idris has always been the home of Shadowhunters, the very core beginning of our people and the fight for good. Which is why I felt it best to be here, to start change. 

“I’d like to start the world’s first Downworlder council, where representatives from each of the four major factions, and myself, will be communicating and working together to best create a world for  _ all _ of us, where every opinion will be taken into account.

“Including with the rewriting of the Accords.”

Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing, including the Clave representatives. Alec stood, waiting for everyone to collect themselves before he continued. 

“I know this seems like a drastic change, an impossible one at that, but it can be possible with your cooperation. We cannot change the world overnight, but change, lasting change, begins with one person.” 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Raphael asks, arms crossed over his chest. “Are you going to remove the laws about us feeding live?”

“The core of the Accords, like all Shadowhunter’s laws is for keeping mundanes safe. We will discuss the changes and specifics, such as  _ willing _ donors, but we will not budge on the overall peace.”

“And what about the Seelie court?” Meliorn’s voice was hard and flat, staring him down. 

Alec’s gaze did not waver for a second, while he stared down someone who very nearly killed him a few times. “The Seelie court has managed to keep itself intact for longer than the Shadowhunters have existed. We need better communication, and willingness for compromise and understanding. But as long as you are willing to work  _ with _ us, I see no reason why your court could not hold it’s day to day operations without our influence."

Even Meliorn seemed shocked by his reply, but no one more so than the Clave representatives. Herondale slammed her hand on the table, standing up. 

“This is unacceptable, the Clave will not allow such insolence! Changing the Accords to allow Downworlders to run wild!”

Alec closed his eyes for a second, visibly digging for patience, before turning to her. “The purpose of this is quite the opposite, Consul. With better communication between us, it will allow for Downworlders not to have to hide in fear of us or the law.”

“Your job is not to placate Downworlders! It is to protect the-”

“ _ My job _ is to look out for the good of my people. And the Downworlders are included in that. 

“Ooh, I like him,” Cat whispers from Magnus’ right side. 

“The Clave will never approve this. You will never get the backing of the Consul or Inquisitor.”

“Might I remind you that the crown holds power of the Clave. Including who holds the Consul position.”

Herondale’s face turns comically red, stuttering over her words. On Magnus other side Ragnor leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

“Now  _ I  _ like him.”

Magnus is still too stunned to say anything, watching as Alec answered every question and dodged multiple arguments. He still looked calm and sure, not at all deterred by people’s unrest. 

Finally Alec holds up a hand, silencing the room. “I understand that this is a lot to take in, and before we decide anything, I want you to take the time to reach out within your communities. Think about the changes you want, what is important to your people, and we will meet again in a month’s time. If you have any questions between then, our doors are always open.”

Jia Something and Herondale storm out first, the Lightwood parents quick to follow. Jace comes around the table, patting Alec’s back and beaming proudly. The Seelies are gone within seconds, the vamps soon to follow. Luke steps up to Alec, talking quietly. 

“Well, do you two want to go talk about this?” Cat asks, standing up to leave. 

“Oh, I definitely want to talk about this!” Ragnor looks positively delighted. 

“Yes, we can use my loft. I need a drink.” Magnus stands to leave with them, Cat slipping her arm into his, when Alec’s voice calls out across the room. 

“Warlock Bane, a word?” Ragnor rolls his eyes, but Magnus knows him well enough to know he’s smiling inside (deep, deep inside). 

Alec bids goodbye to the werewolves and Jace, who leads them out. As soon as they’re the only ones left in the room, Alec slides up to him. 

“Sorry, I don’t really have time, I need to go get screamed at by Imogen. Just wanted-” He grabs Magnus’ jaw and kisses him, quick and sweet. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Magnus nods, kissing him once more before Alec runs off. 

Upon leaving the great hall Magnus runs into Maryse, who looks less surprised and more like she had been waiting for him. 

“Hello, Magnus.” She had never called him by his name before. It’s unsettling. 

“Maryse.”

“How was the meeting for you?”

“Well, he was certainly right about it being a bit of a change,” Magnus breathes, unable to keep the stunned tone out of his voice.

Maryse laughs, once, under her breath before responding. “Yes, Alec has never been too good at subtlety.” Magnus couldn’t help but agree. “However, I do think this might actually be one of his best ideas yet.”

“As long as the Consul doesn’t murder him before he can act on it.”

“There is always that,” she rolls her eyes. In that second she look alarmingly like her son. A second later she clears her throat. “I’ve always… I’ve always tried to raise Alec to see what is for the best. What path could create the most good.” 

“If I understand anything about Alec, I would say that you have succeeded on that part.”

“I really think he could be one for the history books,” she says, looking thoughtful, even as her professional features fall away.

“I do too.” Magnus’ held his voice steady, since he was more sure of this than anything else. 

Maryse offers a weak smile that falls away a second later. Her hard, dark eyes study Magnus more thoroughly than ever before. The silence stretched on so long Magnus wondered if he could use it as a dismissal, stepping away slowly. 

He made it a few feet away before she spoke again, voice raised to call out to him.

“I hope you understand how much I love my son. That I’ve only ever wanted the best for him.” Her expression was too knowing, as if she was staring straight through him. Magnus had never been opposed to her knowing, had all but insisted they not hide it, but the sudden realization that she  _ knew _ was startling. 

Especially considering he barely knew himself. 

Maryse took a few steps closer to him, voice low and loaded. Her tone left no room for question, but her words were gentle. “Thank you. For all that you’ve done to protect him.”

A moment’s pause and then all the tension left her voice, “be good to him.”

Magnus’ throat felt thick as he tried to swallow, “I will,” his voice is no more than a whisper. 

She smiles at him once more, this one genuine, before walking away, leaving him with only sound of heels on the marble floor.

 

\-----

 

The warlock-potential-council-meeting can be summed up by three lines. 

“He is absolutely insane.”

“So, are we going to do this?”

“Oh,  _ definitely _ .”

 

\----------

 

“Would, uh, would you like a glass of water or something? How’s your, uh, day going?” Alec said as he closed his bedroom door behind them, nervously wringing his hands together.

“Alexander, forgive me, but I didn’t come for small talk.” Magnus looked nervous as Alec felt, but like he was doing a much better job containing it. 

Alec had insisted, after the initial Downworlder council meeting, that they wait until after the second one to talk. Partially because he didn’t want to influence Magnus’ decision about the council, but also because he wanted to be sure. He needed time to figure out what he wanted to do, to be as sure about his decision as he was about Magnus. 

“Right. I know, I do want to talk, I just…” his eyes dart around the room, but they’re drawn back to Magnus, to the impossible to ignore magnetism of him. Their eyes lock together, Magnus’ glowing slightly, and Alec lets out air he hadn’t known he was holding. He falls into the couch, looking up to where Magnus still stood. 

“I, uh, told my family. About myself.”

“That’s wonderful, Alexander. May I ask how it went?”

“Well Jace already knew, and Izzy’s really supportive. Max didn’t really care and my mom wasn’t surprised.”

“And your dad?”

Alec feels his face color, emotions rush up in his chest, and his eyes drop to the floor. “He… needs time I guess. He’s not exactly against it, I think. Just disappointed maybe. We haven’t really talked about it. 

Magnus reaches out, smoothing a hand through Alec’s hair. Alec gives him a grateful smile, leaning into the touch. They’re silent for a moment, but it’s not nervous anymore, not charged or scared. Alec rolls his shoulders back, just to help himself feel more put together. When Magnus pulls his hand away he takes a couple of steps back, more like he’s allowing Alec space to breath than he’s walking away. 

“I don’t think I’m going to come out publicly, at least not yet. It would probably be too much, with changing the Accords and all. Only so much change I can throw on my people in a short time. 

“But I don’t plan on hiding it, necessarily. If people care to see it, they will. And for the people that mattered, they will know the truth, I don’t want to hide from the people that care about me. Everyone else, they don’t really matter.”

Magnus grins at him, glowing at him and Alec loves the feeling, is happy he could make Magnus smile like that. It matters, so entirely, wildly much more, than his parents being proud of him for the wrong reasons, than any compliment he’s ever received over a false version of himself. 

“As for you,” Alec knows how this could go. He could shove everything down, like he has been for years. He could deny it and ignore it until eventually it went away or at least until he didn’t feel it anymore. He could hide away and be exactly what has always been expect and predicted of him.

Or. 

He could take the risk. He could close his eyes a jump straight into the complete unknown. Being true to himself, being open, and proud of  _ himself _ . Alec could trust that they could figure out all of this out together, and see where everything would take him. He could embrace this, the terrifying and thrilling notion of loving Magnus Bane; all of his soft curves and sharp edges; brilliant smiles and gorgeous eyes; the absolute, whole way he’s willing to love Alec back.

It’s really no choice at all. 

“I can’t guarantee that it won’t be hard, or that there won’t be times where I have to lie, but…

“I love you. So much. I want to be with you, everyday, and I want to spend my life beside you. I have no idea what the means right now or if we can pull this off, but I really want to try. I just want you… whatever that takes.”

He huffs out a breath, letting his hands fall to his sides. Magnus stands across from him, arms crossed and fingers digging into his biceps. His expression is unreadable, and he takes a step forward, closer to Alec. 

“Stand up,” he commands, voice pitched low. Alec jumps to his feet, hands reaching out before he stopped halfway, letting them fall to his sides. He feels his heart beating in his ears. Magnus uncrosses his arms, hands very cautiously coming up to grab his hips, gentle but firm.

“I,” Magnus voice is so sincere, so sweet, “am so incredibly proud of you, and I love you.”

Alec tried fighting it for a split second, but losing completely as a wide, tooth grin spreads across his face. His voice is breathy as he asks, “yeah?”

“More than I ever thought possible,” Magnus whispers, sliding his hands around to Alec’s back, pulling him in closer. “And, whatever it takes, I would love to spend my life with you.”

“You have a very long life to live,” Alec wraps his arms around Magnus, one hand tangled in his hair as he brings their foreheads together. 

“I do… and I will spend every second of it hopelessly in love with you,” Alec makes some kind of sound in the back of his throat, crushing them together and kissing him with everything he had. 

 

\----------

 

As he always will, Magnus melts completely into him. He’s surrounded by Alec, in every way possible, and he’s never been more in love in all his years. Alec’s lips on his, his hands in Magnus hair, then suddenly, completely, irreversibly so, the world turns golden. 

“I love you,” Alec presses into his mouth, smiling so hard they had to stop kissing. 

Magnus had spent very many years on this planet, and for a while had thought he had seen everything worthwhile. He had seen incredible things, like the birth of a child, the construction of the Eiffel tower, Ragnor losing at chess for the first time ever, and the world’s first Downworlder council, the truest attempt at equality with the Shadowhunters.

He never imagined he would be here, that this is where he would find the greatest love he’d ever know. Not only with a Shadowhunter, but with the  _ crowned King _ of Alicante (hell, maybe by some wild twist of fate, in the future he might be the wedded King). But he was quickly learning that Alexander will always keep surprising him. 


End file.
